My Little Pony: Street Racer in Equestria
by M3GT-RDr1v3r
Summary: Shepard, a normal guy a great street racer and beats almost everyone he races, but then he is caught up in his unnormal life as he is brought into Equestria by Princess Twilight Sparkle & her friends who happen to have feelings that go strong for him, but he wonders what awaits him on the roads of Equestria or his own life. (Human In Equestria)
1. Chapter 1 - New World

_**Chapter 1 - Race and New World **_

_**Well, this is my first fanfic I have ever written and I'm happy I'm doing this even though I'm not much a writer, I might as well become one for this one. (by the way this is edited cause I didn't like the first one, i was like fuck that and re did it, but don't worry, it still goes with the rest of the story.) Anyway let's get started from the beginning shall we.**_

The names Shepard, I know what you're thinking, Mass Effect series, no, I'm just your average guy who enjoys everyday life, and I'm 24 years of age and will be 25 in November which about 4 months from now since it's July, I'm also 6'2' and Weigh about 175ibs, I'm not fat, I'm fairly skinny but I work out at least 1 or 2 times a week for about 3 hours on my days off from work, and I have Hair that is kinda long and is the color black, it kinda looks like Leon S Kennedy's hair from Resident Evil but when I cut it short, it's like Commander Shepard's haircut, yeah ironic isn't it. But enough of me, now the story.

It was basically a normal day working the register at GameStop from 2 to 11 which is my shift, even though the mall closed at 10, I had to do some paperwork and take in our count on what we sold. Games of course, which systems they were sold on, and the number of console systems that were sold. As well as the other things that were Miscellaneous like IPods, Smartphones or Tablets that were sold or bought from customers to be counted in stock for the day. There was only about 23 sales we made for the day, but there was one sale that really caught my attention, it was 6 women that came in, they were drop dead gorgeous. My co-worker Sean was drooling at the mouth at these girls, I was right there with him.

But there was one thing odd about them, Their skin colors were odd except only 3 of them, those were this Country girl with this cowgirl hat on with a tan skin color, also this girl with indigo hair, she was pale but beautiful. Then there was the last one with pink hair and yellow skin, who was drop dead gorgeous like fucking blowing every other girl out the water and she look natural too. Oh my god my heart was racing a million miles a minute and good thing the I was behind the counter cause I had a woody like none other.

Anyway the other three seemed odd to me, but pretty no matter what. One was like a lavender/ grayish mulberry color skin with what I believe is a Moderate Sapphire blue hair with Violet and Rose streaks running down her hair, her eyes were a deep Violet. There was another with Pale Pink skin color with a Deep pink raspberry-ish type haircolor and it was very...puffy and poofy looking, her eyes were a very light blue. The last one was like a cyan-aqua color with literally a Rainbow colored hair and kinda wild or bedhead, it looks like she doesn't take care of it much. her eyes were different from the others, they were a deep magenta mixed with red/purple color. I swear when they were checking out the games on the shelves, the song by Heather Headley called "He Is" was playing in my mind.

Then The Rainbow Haired one walked up to the counter, with a handful of games (Call Of Duty Black Ops II, Halo 3 & Need For Speed: Prostreet) I snapped myself out of just staring at them like an idiot behind a counter and being professional kinda. "Hmm, good choices. these are some of my favorite games" I said then she pointed behind me at the Xbox 360 E console that we got this morning, 250GB console to be exact which came with 4 black controllers surprisingly. "That one, well it's your lucky day, we got these this morning" I said to her and she giggled along with her friends right behind her.

So I grabbed the box containing the system and scanned it along with the rest of items. "Ok, your total comes out to $327.96 in total" I said and she pulled out a big stack to a couple hundred dollar bills and handed me 4 Benjamins right there. I had to give her change of exactly $72.04. "There you go, all in cash ma'am" and the receipt came out as well and I placed the games in a smaller bag and the console in a bigger bag. "Thanks cutie, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon" she said. Then all six of them giggled at me and walked out the store, I was gonna say what is your names but they were already gone. Damn, after that the day went on normally.

it was now 11p.m and I clocked out at that time after doing my paperwork and left in my car which was a true beauty in all, it was 1992 Nissan 240SX (S13), It had all kinds of mods and performance parts in it, it also had some body features and a custom paint job I got no to long ago, it was a black color with a two-tone fade kinda color which was a rich Indigo color, it kinda shows when some light hits it but for the most part, it's black.

Visual wise is that It has a wide body kit w/ custom spoiler, and some Tenzo Racing or Tenzo R Psycho rims which were only $1000 for the whole set so $250 a rim and were only 17' big and I was lucky too cause they were on sale, the original price was $2000 and that's $500 a rim.

Performance wise is a Borla exhaust system, with a Borla exhaust tip, along with Kumho tires, HKS Turbocharger, and some Brembo Brakes & Elbach Shocks & Springs pro kit so that thing can really hook a curve smoothly. Also it's a Stick Shift with a stage 2 clutch system from EXEDY Racing. I even added some Racing Spark plugs, a new epu chip and is running on a tune build for a racing version of this car. Most of the parts i got cheap except the brakes and Turbocharger and Intake bundle with an Intercooler system.

I got on the highway from the mall road going I-95 North, toward Wilmington, Delaware. Not the best city to grow up in but it has it's perks I guess. I was thinking about what that rainbow haired girl said something about "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon" it kinda made me a little nervous like something bad is gonna happen but I didn't focus on that. I focused on the road in front of me, it was dark but lit up with Car lights and other shit. i was doing maybe 70 mph in 5th gear, just going with the flow of traffic.

Then out of no where, one car pulled up on my left side, a Honda Civic I think. It then honked 2 times to let me know when he wants to race me.

We took off fast like bats outta hell and were neck and neck for a second, but I dusted em' once my tires got traction and my Turbo spooled up and gave me a boost of speed and fire spitting out, hitting about 143 mph in 5th gear, swerving in and out of traffic but it was clear on the far right lane, I was slowing down back to cruise speed. Next thing is that Civic took off next to me and got off the same exit I decided to get off the highway with, odd but ok. I slowed down then coasted down the off-ramp. At the last second since it was clear ahead and that Civic is gone, I hooked/Drifted a curve at 40 mph for a few seconds then gained control and headed home to get some sleep since it was late and I was tired from working. I was maybe a block away from my house, then it came into view. I pulled in and parked in my driveway and got out.

"Home...Sweet Home" I walked in my front door then decided to go to my kitchen which is a decent size I guess and then poured myself a glass of Milk and added some Nesquik, mixed it up then chugged it down. "Man that was what I need right now" I said to myself and decided to call it a night after a hot shower. then out of no where I heard something coming from upstairs. which is and was quite odd since I live alone.

"Huh, what was that?" I then heard some voices coming from my room and I slowly walked up the stairs, I grabbed my bat from the corner of the stairs in case my house got broken into like right now, "Who the fuck is in my house", I said to myself and when I made it to my room, it sounded like 6 Women inside, fairly young and about my age, I thought maybe I could score but realized how stupid that would be cause they broke in my house!

Anyway, I opened the door slowly so I could get the jump on them, but when I saw them, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw six and I repeat six colored Ponies sitting on my floor with my Xbox turned on and playing Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012), I saw one holding my controller in … the air, I soon realized that it had a deep pink aura around my controller, cause she was a unicorn I believed and her horn was glowing the same color the aura around my controller, she also had wings on her back, "_hmm.."_ I thought as the rest we're watching her drive the BMW M3 GTR I got from the Heroes DLC Pack and was hitting 200 mph and then slowed down to give the others a try and... spoke, ok I'm must be high or something.

"Oh wow that… whatever it is, is fast since it can go 200 Wing Power" the Lavender one who was holding my controller said and the blue Pegasus I presumed cause of her wings and she said "Yeah that was Awesome! I can't even go that fast cause my max wing power is only 135", Stepped in and said something cause I had a sense that they were friendly even they broke in my house somehow. I entered and spoke up "So, you like The GTR huh?", they all turned and gasped at the sight of me standing with my arms crossed looking at them with a small smirk and a slight glare.

"Hello, we were wondering when you would come home", I raised an eyebrow wondering what she meant by "when you would come home". "What?" I said and they all giggled and motioned me to come closer so I was a little cautious with this situation cause they are talking hor… I mean Ponies with personalities of a Human being. So I walked over and they explained everything.

"Sorry if we spooked you for being in your house and all since we followed you home hehe..., anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie & Rarity" she finished and the rest spoke up. "Nice to see you again" they all said and gave me a seductive look of lust for something and what did they mean "see you again", we just met. "What's your name" Twilight said while pointing a hoof at me, I cleared my throat and said who I am. "My Name is Shepard, nice to meet you all, but what the hell are you all doing in my House?!"

They went wide eyed at me for a second at my response and The Purple one spoke, Twilight Sparkle I believe her name was. "Well let's just say we all have a crush on you since we saw you in that store you worked at I believe", Then I thought about it for a second and realized what they meant, those same six women who walked to the counter and bought that brand new Xbox 360 E model with three games and four black controllers are these ponies I see in my eyes right now, that can't be a coincidence.

"So you are the ones that bought that new Xbox today hmm, well first off how did you get in my house before I even got here?" I asked and the Blue one answered that one, "Well Twi here did a spell that allowed us to step in your house through a wall" she said and the next one was Rarity I think, The White on with a deep indigo mane, similar to the tint in my cars paintjob. "Yes darling, we didn't want to brake your door down and cause a scene", thank god they didn't otherwise I would have gunned them down as soon as I saw them.

"Well thanks for not breaking down my door" I grinned and rubbed the back of my head of slight nervousness, the next thing I realized is that my stuff started floating towards a couple of bags along with my clothes, Xbox, TV and other stuff, I gave them a slight look of nervousness. "Uhh...What are you doing with my stuff?", they all smirked and I got a feeling that I should run, running out my front door and got in my car and pulled off in reverse then put it in first with the tires skidding and everything cause I thought they were going to kidnap me or worse. Next thing I know is that same Civic I saw earlier I think pulled up my side and hit my car with some sort of electricity current and my car shut down and I hit the curve and hit a pole at about 20 mph cause It slowed down quick but I hit my head on the steering wheel and I was dazed on the point of passing out almost but I was starting to, I could feel it.

Next thing is my door opening, being pulled out by the 6 ponies that were in human form now and pulled me out and put me in the backseat of something which I think was of some sort bigger vehicle or something. Then I saw briefly that my car was towed by this vehicle but for some reason there was no damage to my body kit and Intercooler in front, almost if that beam of electricity protected my car besides shutting it down. Then the one, I believe Twilight whispered in my ear, "It's ok, sleep Shepard, we're taking you and your Car to Equestria to have a better life then here, I promise", I soon passed out completely with only seeing white light surround me and I passed out.

Next Thing is I shot up and gasped for air, breathing really hard and I could of swore I heard my heart beat pumping hard and slowed down as soon as I got my bearings back, as soon as I calmed down, I looked around and I was in some sort of room that looked a tree on the inside, there was a fire in front of the bed and a desk, dresser and my TV on the wall above the fire with my Xbox below it on a fitting on the wall keeping it right below the TV and my Controller had the same thing it a fitting holding it next to the Xbox.

"...Where am I?" my voice a little raspy because my throat was a little dry, "Ahh…" I said while rubbing my head of the headache I had that caught up to me a few seconds of me speaking, realizing this I layed back down for a second then got up slowly because I felt a little Woozy and walked towards a door leading out the room, I then realized the place I was in looked like the inside of a tree but it was a Castle as well, I looked left then right and saw it was all clear, and I made a mad dash through the corridor and noticed I head to what appeared to be a meeting room of some sort.

I peeked inside and saw the 6 mares I saw last night sitting in six chairs in a circle and my Car was in the middle, I don't know how they got it inside but they were talking about me and my car. "Hey Twilight, what do you think we should do about this here car thingamajigger", The Orange One spoke, Applejack I think who talked in a very southern accent, almost Texas type of accent. "We should wait till he wakes up, but could be a while from now because it's 8:30 in the morning" she said a the blue one hoped up and said "Well then, let's wake him up!", The Yellow one spoke up softly, Fluttershy I think her name is, "Oh, well h-he m-might be mad that we t-took him and his car and made him crash and the took him here". Then all six walked to the door and I ran back to the room and I hid behind the door staying in a dark corner near a door, good thing I wasn't spotted.

They soon entered and walked a few feet towards my bed to wake me but realized I was gone, I walked out cause door was opened and they looked behind them and saw my leg move out of the doorway to try and escape, "THERE HE IS!" Rarity I believed screamed and I ran with the others behind me, "Oh Shit!" I said out loud as they chased me through the corridor. I ran towards my car in their meeting room and I got in my car, which was unlocked thank god, and started it. "_Thank God the key is still here"_ I thought as I started that baby up and I peeled though the window and I was Airborne for about 3 seconds and hit the dirt road ahead, believe it or not, my car bounced a little as I hit the ground. As I looked in my rearview mirror and saw the six ponies running after me.

Which is crazy cause I was going 54 mph and then I realized the blue Pegasus was on my side then went on my windshield but I braked and she flew off screaming "whoa!" as I drifted around this building that looked like it was made of sweets and all sorts of stuff and whatever. Anyways' I blew past it in a straight away hitting 90 mph and still in 3rd gear before going to 4th gear at maybe 105 mph, but had to stop cause it was a dead end with other ponies blocking my way.

I wouldn't hit them cause it would damage my car, hurt them critically or kill them and hurt me and put me in the hospital or a coffin if I died in the crash.

I came to a dead stop with my turbo spooling out air as I put it in Neutral, I was gonna reverse but they all circled me and stood in awe of my car and wondered what it was, they didn't see me cause the windows were tinted in the back and side windows except the front windshield but it was dark in my car and hard to see on the inside cause the sun reflected it like a two-way mirror. I also heard their comments on my car.

"_What is that thing?"_

"_It looks like it's made of metal"_

"_Did you see how fast it went!?"_

"_It sounds alive; you hear the deep growl it has"_

"_I like the color of it_"

"_It has some writing on it, Nissan 240SX parentheses S13"_

"_What's a Nissan?"_

"_It must be the name of this thing"_

"_Ooh wow, Hi Nissan 240SX" _

I laughed as the one pony with Crossed Eyes and yellow mane and grey coat said as she put a hoof on it and rubbed the hood, I just revved the engine spooling the turbo a little as a response and all of them jumped a little and the one rubbing a hoof jumped in the air and flew a little an giggled and mimicked the sound of my turbocharger, then I realized that the six ponies who took me here walked through the crowd and I gasped, "_Oh no, They found me_!"

_**Chapter End**_

_**Thanks for reading, let me know if I need to do more or stop, but I will still write it anyway!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Choice

_**Chapter 2 – Choice, Gas Situation, Ponyville Cruise & Sites **_

_**Hello bronies & pegasisters, this my second chapter of New Life of a Street racer in Equestria, Hope you like, so I left of where Shepard is surrounded by Ponies in his Car and Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 Caught up to him, so without further ado let's get Started**_

"_Oh no, they found me, this doesn't look good" _is what I thought as they slowly approached my car, "Attention everypony, this Nissan is of no harm, please return to your normal lives" Twilight Said and soon the crowd started asking questions on what is a Nissan and where did it come from and she spoke up to them, "it does not matter on how it got here or what to do with it, what's important is for Shepard, the human operating this Nissan, is to be accepted into our lives and find piece in them, so Shepard, can you please step out of your car so everypony can see you?"

I was a little scared to be exposed like this cause I don't know what these other ponies will think of me, So I stepped out of the car and the whole crowd gasped at my appearance, I still a little bit woozy at the moment but it seemed to have went away cause I saw Twilight made her horn glow for about 5 seconds and the pain in my head was gone, and I felt better, I don't know how but I felt like new again.

"There, that should ease the pain Shepard" I looked at her and responded, "thank you Twilight, driving with a headache is not the smartest move but you were chasing me through these streets of this town, but one question" I asked and she nodded as the rest of the six ponies approached. "Where am I and more importantly, just who exactly are you guys, not the fact that your talking ponies, just that are you part of some pact that captures Humans from earth, cause I can defiantly tell I'm not on Earth anymore." All six of them just laughed at that statement I just made but it wasn't funny cause I was being serious about by showing my arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in Suspicion cause I didn't like where this might be heading too.

The next thing I know is a white flash appears and all seven of us are back in the castle and my car is outside on the side of the castle and I'm glad I still had the Key to my car in case something happens right now. "Well then, I think it's about time that you get some answers privately" Twilight said and the rest sat down in their chairs while Twilight sat in what looked like a Throne type chair cause it was a bit bigger than the other chairs in the Circle.

Anyways, "As you know, I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends, but we didn't bring your hear to experiment on you or do anything rash like that, we brought you here because we all have feeling for you and it goes really deep." My eyes went slightly wide as I looked around at the others nodding their heads in agreement of what Twilight just said to me about being in love with me.

"Oh…. Errrr… Well, that explains why I you girls are slightly worried about me since you made me crash last night and took care of me, but how are we gonna make this work since there's one of me and 6 of you?" I got an answer, just one I never thought possible "Well, here in Equestria, herding up to 8 mares is allowed cause of a shortage of males in this world, so it's completely normal for a stallion to have this amount of mares around him" Twilight answered and I was shocked of what she said cause it made it weird cause off this cross-species relationship, crazy thing is, I like it and I think I might consider it.

"Hmm… That sounds awesome, so how should we start this off?" I said then I realized they had a look of guilt for something, "hey, what's wrong girls?" they looked at me and then Twilight closed her eyes and her horn glowed and it opened a portal to what looked like earth, my house with all my stuff still in it and it looked packed up for some reason so I raised an eyebrow with a shocked look on my face and I looked back at the six mares and Twilight spoke up for them, "this portal will lead you back to your home on earth, but you have a choice on whether to stay here in Equestria or go back to your normal life in Wilmington, we all agree on whatever choice you make, but we all will miss you very much." I felt a little sad for them, even though they did kidnap me and took me hear without my choice, they were giving me a chance to go home free, but then I thought about it for a sec and realized this, I was gonna Move out soon anyway cause I was saving up for a new place to live.

So, hmm…, What to do, damn I hate tough decisions to make, it's a real pain in the ass if you know what I mean, live life in a World of Fantasy I never known existed but want to know, or go back to frickin' Delaware and live the life of in a world of wishin' a Nigga would? Hmm…. Ah, ask Katt Williams said it the main Ingredient in Weed, FUCK IT!

"Ok…" I said and looked at the six ponies with a serious look then turned it into a Crooked Smile and said "I'm Stayin" and they all screamed and tackled me to the ground and grouped hugged me saying their comments First of Twilight, "YES!", Rainbow Dash, "AWESOME!", Rarity "MARVELOUS!", Pinkie Pie, "WOO HOO!", Applejack, "YEE HAW!", and lastly Fluttershy, "YAAAAAYYYYY!" even though she was quieter than the rest, I could still make out what she was saying.

I was wondering what to do next, I did cause a serious scene with busting through their window with my car and threw Rainbow Dash of my windshield, "I'm sorry about the window Twilight, and sorry for throwing you of my car when I braked Rainbow Dash" but the response I got shocked me, first with Twilight "It's ok, I repaired it as soon as you made the jump out." Then Rainbow Dash "That was Awesome, I never felt that much of a Rush in a while, but I never knew that kind of object weighing that much could go so fast and move around Sugar Cube Corner so fast and smooth, I thought only I could do that!"

"Well, I could take all of you for a joyride if you want?" They all screamed "YES!" then we were teleported outside and all of us inside my car, "Oh Crap!" It hit me that there is only a driver seat cause I'm the only one who was ever in it, not even my friends, "Wait girls, There is only one seat in here" then Twilight did something unexpected, her horn glowed for a second and A front passenger seat and a backseat, even though it's a two door sports car, it was enough room for the 4 ponies in the backseat, my roll cage also was modified in the process with taking out the middle piece but keeping the support on the roof and sides of the interior doors also the back and front frame of the car.

"Now there are extra seats in your car" she said with a smile on her face and then nuzzled me a little on the face, "alright, everyone have their seatbelts on?" they nodded and it was kinda cute how they sat down on the seats, so I started the car and it revved stronger than before, I had at least a half tank of gas, knowing this car it's not gonna last long. So I asked a question before we left the castle garage, "You guys would have a supply or gas station that sells Premium Unleaded Gasoline would you?" "No, sorry Shepard, but…" Twilight said, "But?" I said really seriously "Because without that gas, the car won't run without it, so I need a substance that will make this car run, and Premium Unleaded Gas is that substance."

"Well, I could make a modification to your Nissan so it will run of Gems instead of this gas substance" I wondered if that would support the same energy as gas. "Well, if these gems have the same power to deliver to the car, then they will need to be put into a liquid form if this car is able to support it" Next thing is I was directed to drive on the outskirts of the town I was in, Ponyville, a kinda stereotype name if you ask me. I laughed mentally and just drove, I'm gonna need some dirt tires if they don't have pithed roads in Equestria.

Anyway, I drove out and me and Rarity stepped out to look for some gems to get for my car, I had a shovel in my trunk so I got it out and started to dig at specific marked area she laid out with her magic using a stick, it was maybe an hour before we got at least 50ibs of gems in a big container we had.

"There, I think that should be enough for now, I'm not worried about the gas now, so now we can go on a joyride now, Me and Rarity got in the car, I put the seat down to let her in the backseat with the rest, and I put the seat back and got in the car, "Ready?" and everyone nodded so, I turned the car on and we talked while I drove towards a hill and sped up so I could catch some air, "AHHH!" they all screamed as I grinned evilly and I screamed " WOOOOOOO!" and the car was revving in midair before hitting the bottom after 2 seconds of being Airborne, after that, I decided to play some music looked through my phone and decided to play the song 'Today Was a good Day' by Ice Cube, I then noticed that the Ponies we bobbing their heads up and down and side to side to the beat and we all sang along to the song, "Today I didn't even have to use my A.K. , I got to say it was a good day (shit!), the song soon ended and I can't even lie, it was a good day even though I was kidnaped kinda and brought here without my consent, but the rest was really good.

I was gonna scare them again by going 100mph down the dirt road, so I did and the turbo started spooling up and released air really quick and I went fast then drifted around the corner towards and they were screaming as I pulled that turn, they asked me to stop at the place, Sugar Cube Corner to treat me to some sweets since it's what they can at least do for me since they brought me here unexpectingly so I stopped in front and we all got out and I got stares from all the other ponies, so I got the key out so no one can steal my car, but that might not possible since I don't know if they can drive a stick shift, let alone a car in general, but I always keep my keys on me all the time, cause it's never a good idea to leave your keys anywhere except at your house in a bowl or something.

When we got inside "Holy Shit!" I said out loud and they looked at me, but I never seen so many good looking sweets, it was like heaven in a store man, and I'm not a fat guy either, I stay fit and only weigh about 175Ibs and was kinda built, but it only showed when I flexed, not a roid monkey if you know what I'm sayin', but I was definitely gonna put on some pound TODAY! "Oh man, thank you for treating me to this, I owe you one" They smiled at me and all grouped hugged me and squeezing the life outta me for a second then let go "It's no problem Shep' you deserve it" Rainbow Dash said to me.

Dude, I was on a sugar rush like outta this world man, I ate a bear claw and chugged down 2 chocolate milkshakes, I was happy as hell man, I felt cooler than Freddy Jackson sippin' on a milkshake in a snowstorm I quote from that song by OutKast 'So Fresh, So Clean'.

"Aw Man, that was great, thanks a lot" I said as I finished of my second milkshake and the girls just looked at me, I guess because I ate really fast, I think faster than Pinkie pie cause I downed that bear claw in less than 3 minutes, I'm definitely gonna have to work out if I'm bein' treated like this every other day, I then belched really loud and it was deep "My Apologies, Excuse me" I said as I covered my mouth and wiped it clean with a napkin I had, The Applejack let out one that was deep to, "Pardon" she said and I gave her a thumbs up and said, "nice one AJ" and we all laughed but Rarity didn't seem to fond of our behavior, I could tell cause of her response, "My word, that was disgusting!" and we all laughed again, then Twilight put down a couple of gold coins I believe and we made our way back to the castle and we all hung out there until everyone else decided to take their leave back to their homes cause it was getting late, me and Twilight we in the castle alone.

"Hey Twi, where do you think I'll be able to sleep tonight?" I asked calmly and she gave a look of lust for some odd reason I could not fathom, but it seems that something was bound to happen that I might regret later on "You'll be sleeping with me if that's ok" I just had my mouth open wide and she just giggled lightly.

"Do you have my clothes still, cause I need them for later" I asked "Yes, they're in my room, I'll get you set up in the shower by giving a wash cloth and towel ok" I was soon lead to a bathroom that was big, The shower could easily fit two people, or ponies, in it and the bathtub could do the same, there was a Toilet in the back of the shower and a sink in front of the shower so it was a pretty good set, the wall and Tiles in it were a light Lavender color with some pink mixed in a pattern, I had a few words to say about it, "Nigga, Nigga, NIGGA, this is one hell of a bathroom Twilight."

"Thank you Shepard, it took a while to complete" she then started running the water and she asked me something really awkward but I been through worse, just not like this, "Shepard…. Do you mind if I… shower with you?" I was shocked but snapped out of it and said "Sure, why the hell not, you did treated me and your friends equally and I appreciate that, so yes, you can" she smiled at me and I started to strip down and hop in as I did and she covered her eyes so she wouldn't see me with nothing on but my birthday suit, metaphorically speaking.

"I can scrub your back if you scrub mine" she said which shocked me cause I never in my entire life have let a pony shower with me, let alone scrub my back and the scrub hers but it could be worse, I looked at her as the water was running down both of us and I soaped myself up and my hair, which isn't that long but it was hanging in my face a little, then soaped her up and cleaned her wings and horn, which she seemed to like cause I had gentle hands and she told me the wings are sensitive to the touch, so I was slow with the process, I didn't mind if she saw with nothing on cause we're all born In the world with no clothes on so I thought, aw screw it.

We soon finished up and got out, but before we did, I could swore I felt Twilight touch me on my butt and my privates as she was scrubbing my back, but for some strange reason it felt good. Don't know why but it did, and I wanted it more. Anyway, we were out the shower and it started raining outside, but my car was in the castle garage so it's dry, otherwise I would have to start it up tomorrow to get the water out of it's system.

"Twilight, did you happen to touch me in a very kinky place before we got out?" I asked as I put on a pair of boxers which were kinda like a mix between a short pair of pants just made of silk & leather pieces for some pockets, they were pretty cool and were black & white, some of my favorite colors.

"Yes, sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just really want…" she paused in mid-sentence and I had to know but I think I already knew, I just wanted to hear it from her, "Really want what Twilight?" I asked her and she responded "You!" she said with a serious but lustful look. I was wide eye-d cause of what she wanted, I never thought of cross-species Intercourse, hmm… if we can make this work, then why the hell not. I approached the bed and she got on top of me and I was a little shocked but she calmed me down when she whispered "Don't worry, it's ok, I'll take it slow" I gulped cause of what I'm about to do, a Princess as a bonus but, she is a pony, oh well, just gotta roll the dice sometimes. She went under the covers and took my boxers off slowly, I felt nervous as she did. "Oh Sweet Celestia, its Huge" She said with shock in her voice as she examined my Member in her grasp. Well I was about maybe at a length of 9 inches maybe 8.5, or maybe something like that so I thank god for giving me this to satisfy a woman, or pony in this case. I was sensitive down there but then she did the unexpected, I arched my back cause she started given me head right there and stopped and changed position to where her ass & pussy were facing me, and she started again suck me off again, basically a 69 (in the back of my Lincoln wit tha suicide doors)(T-Pain & J Lyriq Quote from the song "_69_") "Mmmmm….. I like that" I said softly cause it felt so amazing, just like a woman would do, and she giggled but then I started to eat her out and she gasped for a sec and continued on with what she was doing down there, she started moaning loudly and she was about to cum hard from what I saw, "Oooo… I'm close, Shepard, harder!" I did go faster, as did she and I felt myself ready for a huge orgasm, "Uuhhhh…. I'm gonna… Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed and I did the same but it was muffled inside her, she squirted a bit too, it tasted like sugar plums, it was amazing, I shot out a lot and she still gave me head, guessing she wanted every drop of it. "Ahhhhhhh " I said calmly as she stopped and crawled up to me showing what was in her mouth then swallowed, '_holy shit, I just made love to a pony princess, DAMN!' _I thought and it was great "That was amazing Shepard, you tasted like vanilla" I blushed a little at that "You were amazing Twi" I said as honest as possible "Come on, Let's get some Shut eye, My Little Princess" I said and she blushed and nodded at my voice being pretty deep at that last statement.

"Good Night Shepard"

"Good Night Twilight" and we soon drifted to sleep and cuddled closely as the night went on.

_**Chapter End**_

_**Thank you for reading and follow, review this and hope you like this one better than the first, on to the next one, stay pony my friends**_


	3. Chapter 3 - New Car

_**Chapter 3 – Dream/Warning & New Car **_

_**Hello everypony, I have this as the next chapter for New Life of a Street Racer in Equestria, I left off at the clop & tell between Shepard & Twilight, so let's see what Shepard is dreaming about.**_

_Well, I remember falling asleep with Twilight cuddling with me, and I opened my eyes and now I'm on some sort of road and it's dark all over and I'm in a some sort of car that I don't recognize at all, wait a minute, I do recognize it, it's…. It's…..! "The BMW M3 GTR!" I said out loud, after realizing I'm in my favorite car of all time, besides the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo, and then at that moment, I decided to push this thing to the maximum._

_It sounded the same as it did in NFS Carbon & NFS Most Wanted (2005), but then I realized something behind me and it looked odd, I slowed down to get a better look at what it is cause I wanted to know if I should speed up or is someone that wanted to race me, Then I realized it was some sort of Pony driving a…. well, I don't recognize it at all, not even the make and model._

_Then I saw the driver, it was some a Pony with Blue Hair and had a dark blue coat, she looked like she was royalty of some sort, cause of the armor, but the front piece that had a moon on it, She then honked 2 times to let me know it's time to race._

_We both peeled of, tires screeching and everything but this M3 was special and fast as well, I then hit the Nitrous System that it had and I was surprised that this car has it, it seems that this dream is not so bad after all, I won the race and she flashed her lights, asking me to pull over, so I did and we both got out of our cars._

_I was shocked of her beauty when I got a good look at her, it was like none other, her mane was Long, just like her tail and was a deep blue and I noticed that she had a tattoo of a moon, crescent moon at that with a background of black ink on her flanks ,But come to think of it, I noticed that everypony I met had some sort of tattoo symbol on their butts, which is kinda hot, if you ask me, Anyways…. "Hello Shepard" she said to me, wait "how do you know my Name & who are you?" she just giggled and introduced herself, "I'm Princess Luna, the only reason I'm here is because I have the ability to go inside Pony's dreams to search of nightmares, yours however, looked different." She said "How different?" I asked her "Simple, you are a different species and I find it odd that you are operating that machine over there and I had make something similar to it cause you decided to make it go faster than I can fly" she said "Oh, the BMW, yeah that's my favorite car to drive, Wait, you can fly?" I said then she giggled a little and she showed me her wings, but she also had a horn as well, she's just like Twilight, I don't what their called but it's pretty awesome. I gasped "Whoa, you're just like Twilight, Luna, wow, just what is your species called because I know of Earth Ponies, Pegasus and Unicorns, but I never saw anything like you before, are you some sort of Hybrid?" I asked with curiosity and excitement. "Well if you that eager, I'll explain, We are known as Alicorns, which is a very rare breed of ponies ever to be born" she paused then continued, "There are only 4 that are existing today, Me, My Sister Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, & of course you already met Twilight Sparkle, who was first a Unicorn, then unlocked her true understanding of the magic of friendship and became The Alicorn she is today" So that's why Twilight has wings, makes sense I suppose, _

"_there used to be many more us, but they disappeared long ago, but anyway, I'm not here to tell history to you, I came with a dire warning that you need to know, just tell Twilight When you wake up, Tell her, a new evil is coming!" I wonder what evil she is talking about, I think I'll find out soon enough I guess… _

"_Shepard" I heard Twilight whisper to me and looked to my left and saw her laying on top of me still asleep and I realized, I was beginning to wake up because I felt my body shiver a little, but not a cold shiver, a warm one to be exact._

"_Go Shepard ,it's time to wake up, but I will be seeing you really soon" Luna said to me, I was gonna ask her who is coming or what is coming, but she pulled off in her Unknown Car leaving me and disappeared into the thick-it of darkness, I was left alone, I looked at the portal again, and got in My GTR and took off, I had to use the Nitrous to make a jump to get to the portal, my M3 was fast enough but I made sure, I went downhill and shifted really fast cause I was picking up speed, and the car then reached its maximum speed of 200MPH and I rocketed of the jump with the Turbocharger and engine howling. _

_I made it through the portal when a white light surround me and I started to wake up slowly._

Whoa, what a dream, I was driving The M3 GTR and learned about the Alicorns, but Luna said "I will be seeing you really soon", she must be coming down to Ponyville with those other two princesses she mentioned , I started to open my eyes and gasped lightly, I then looked down at Twilight still fast asleep, I still can't believe what we did last night, it was amazing, I never gotten head like ever from a female, she really knows how to pleasure a male like that, like goddamn.

I then gave her a light kiss on the forehead and she started to wake up and opened her beautiful Violet eyes and faced me in my Green-ish brown Eyes with a Deep Forest Green ring around my iris and pupils, she then smiled and said "Good Morning Shepard, last night was amazing" she said with joy "You were amazing, My little Naughty Alicorn Girl" I said and gave a smug grin.

"How do you know I'm an Alicorn, I didn't even tell you anything of what I am" she said shockingly but I answered truthfully "It's ok Twi, Princess Luna told in my dreamabout your species, Cadence, Celestia, pretty much of what I needed to know about your kind, also she told me that you were once an Unicorn but unlocked your hidden potential after you discovered the meaning of friendship" man that was a mouthful I just put out, she was shocked but kinda mad as well, also a little relieved, guessing she didn't have to explain what she is anymore, "Well that's good Luna told you, but I hate when she invades in Ponies dreams" "You didn't dream of anything bad did you?" she asked which made me chuckle a little and answered, "Well if you wanna know the truth, No, I wasn't, I actually was dreaming of my favorite car that I wish I had in realife, a BMW M3 GTR to be exact, and Luna raced me in it an Unknown Vehicle that I don't even know of, it was fast, but I had the Advantage cause my car was faster, also I had a bottle of Nitrous Oxide hooked up to the car" "Did you win?" she asked curiously "Yes I did and after that she was signaling me to pull over so we can talk, she explained what you guys are and I really find it fascinating to find this out, she also told me to tell you that a new evil is coming, I don't know what, she didn't say."

I explained and she was in total shock that she accidently kicked me in the balls cause of her reaction to what I said, "Oooooowwwwww! Goddamn it what did do that for?!" I expressed out of pain "I'M SORRY, I just got excited and nervous and that happened!"She then removed her hoof off my crotch and sack and got off me allowing me to clench that area so it would hurt so much. They felt like they were in my throat and I almost vomited right there.

"Do you need some Ice?" Twilight asked "No, I'll… be ok, it's the first time in a while that's happen, just don't do that again please, ahhhuuuhh…" I asked and groaned out of pain so she wouldn't do that again if she's on top of me again in the future."Can you help me stand up, cause it hurts to move right now" I said and she did by putting out her hoof to help me sit up and eventually stand up, she then gasped a little, I don't know why and she started to blush a little, I stood up for a sec and realized I had nothing on but my birthday suit, I gasped and covered my junk up with my hands cause it was embarrassing and I gave a small grin while my face turned red, Twilight then chuckled and covered her eyes to let me put on my shorts that were on the side of the bed hanging a little, so I bent down to reach them, but I felt a hoof slap my ass cheek. "Oi!" I shouted and turned around while putting on the shorts and glaring at Twilight who was smiling and grinning so... seducively.

"I love the sound your flanks make when I slap them, hehehe…" I just let it slide cause I was comfortable with it and smiled, speaking of flanks, I gotta ask her something, "Hey Twilight, don't take this the wrong way but, what is that tattoo on both sides of your flanks?" I asked somewhat calmly with more curiosity, she just looked at it and blushed a little, "Oh, that's just my cutie mark, all ponies in this world get them, but only when they are fairly young and they find out what their special talent is, mine is... well magic" she said. A cutie mark huh, well an odd name but I kinda like it, so I guess that explains this little fiasco going through my head. But something felt wrong, I don't know what, well sleeping with a talking pony is enough, but it could get worse, what would the others do if they found out I had sex with their friend, this whole 'herding' might cause some tension between all of them, they might all try to seduce me if I'm not careful, oh well, it's bound to happen somehow.

"Well right now, I'm hungry, what about you Shepard?" she said as my stomach growled at me and her's did the same thing and we looked at each other and laughed, "Yeah, Twilight, I'm starving" I said with truth in my heart. Wait "Twilight, I wouldn't suppose you have any meat, would you?" I asked as we entered the castle's kitchen that was fairly big, but still a normal kitchen you would see in a home, just bigger.

"Oh no, please tell me you don't eat meat do you?" Yup, she was a little frighten but I calmed her down with my answer "Yeah I do, but only chicken, pork, and steak, not Horse meat, though it was said to be good but I'm not looking forward to eating you cause I like you and I would never do that, but those are the only meats I like, but if you don't have any, I don't mind, but I wonder if you guys would have a butcher that would specialize in that sort of thing, cause I need something with protein." I explained to her and she was relived of that.

"Well, there is one that's in town but only Spike and griffons go there for what I seen, you can check there if you would like." She said and that brightened my day a little "Who's Spike?" I asked "Oh, I forgot to tell you about him, He's my lead andnumber 1 assistant while Owlishious here is my second and he picks up the slack from Spike from time to time." I saw the little owl as he "who'd" at me "he says hello" Twilight said "Hi there" I greeted the Owl as he flew away to do something in the castle.

Anyway, she started to get things cooking, I think she cracked a few eggs so we could have some omelets, it looked like she put cheese, sweet peppers and some chopped home fries in them and closed them up to put them on the two plates she hovered over to her while using her magic and placed the two on the small table inside the kitchen for the two of us with two sets of forks and knives.

I saw it and it smelled good, but there was a twist to this, Twi gave me this puppy dog eye look so I would feed her, I finally gave in cause I realized it's good for a relationship and she did the same with her horn glowing that magenta color lifting the fork and knife to cut a piece of the Omelet to my mouth.

I was hit hard with great flavor and taste, it was great, "Mmmmm... That's good!" and I fed Twilight a piece with her agreeing "Yes it is, I made this special for you" then we decided to kiss after we both laughed and swallowed are food, just a quick kiss on the lips and we repeated the process til' we we're both finished.

I put the dishes in the sink and cleaned them, it took 'bout a few minutes to do and we both Showered really quick and I put on some clean clothes, I put on some draws, white socks, a dark blue pair of jeans with a red threading running down the legs, and I put on a Black-Greyish T-Shirt with a Need for Speed design of the M3 GTR that I got from Hot Topic and Year ago I think, been a while since I wore it but today was special. I also put on my Black Adidas that were closed in the front with black leather finish along with the logo which is Red along with silver edges around it; I wear a size 11' by the way.

"You look Nice" Twilight Complemented "Thanks, You too." I said even though she didn't wear anything but her hair was done really well and her fur was groomed freshly by her brush, we soon exited the castle in the middle of town to see the others, we stopped by Pinkie's place, something that Twilight said to me before we left "She has a surprise waiting for you at Sugar Cube Corner" she said "I love Surprises" I responded teasingly, We got to the garage and I opened it when I put in a code and I was shocked to what I found inside, "OH MY GOD" was my response cause of what was there, My S13 was there but another car was next to it, but it wasn't there before "what car is that, wait… I recognize it from that game on your Xbox Shepard" and we both screamed the name "THE BMW M3 GTR!"

It looked the same as I did from my dream; same color and detail from Need For Speed, I then noticed a note on it as well, "Shepard, this is a little something I left for you, it took some digging and magic and parts from your world but I hope you enjoy it, see you soon" and I noticed a Crescent Moon on it as signature, I recognized it from my dream, "thank you Luna" I said mentally, "what's it say Shepard?" Twilight asked, and I responded "it says that I should enjoy and it's from a friend" I said, but didn't tell her who and put it in my pocket.

We checked out the car and it had mods I have never seen before, they all had the BMW logo on it which means this is a legit M3 GTR and it was tuned perfectly "oh wow" Twilight said as she looked at the engine and I looked for the keys, they were on the top of the wheel, even the rims were the same, the custom BMW racing rims, the tires we're Yokohama and the brakes are Brembo "Awesome" I said and opened the car and got in the racing seat and I'm glad Luna got it as a stick shift, I'd be heated if it was Automatic cause I hate Automatic cars.

It only had one seat but when Twilight saw that, she used her magic to make one identical to the One I was in "oh, this a little uncomfortable" she said and I chuckled lightly "Don't worry, You'll get used to it once you ride a couple more times in here, I'm used to it cause my S13 has a racing seat as well" I explained and kissed her on the cheek lightly and started the car up, foot on the clutch and drove out in first gear, that thing had a Stage 3 Clutch like no other, it was so smooth and then I decided to speed up and it scared Twilight a little "Gaahh!" she screamed as I pulled off and hit about 70 Mph down the street and slowed down for a corner, oh god it could hook a corner like none other, the same as my Nissan.

We made it to Sugar Cube Corner with the sound of my high pitched Supercharger whining down, yup it's supercharged cause i saw it as I popped the hood on it for you car fans out there. I then stopped in front of Sugar Cube Corner,then at the last second as I turned my head to face the entrance I saw a couple of Ponies run inside and it looked odd. So Twilight got out as I shut off the car, pulling the key out then putting it into my side pocket. Twilight waited near the door, almost seeming like she wanted to let me in first, it was dark and little eerie. As I headed inside, I stopped in the middle of the place and looked around for a light switch of some kind, I was also wondering what the hell is… "SURPRISE!" I heard outta no where. "Oh Shit!" I fell on my back hard while panting really hard from the shock. It did hurt a little for a second but I got my breath back up and got my equilibrium back in order and stood up.

I was then approached by Pinkie Pie and talked faster than Twista and Tech N9ne Combined "Surprise, were you surprised, huh, huh, huh, cause you pulled up in your car thingy and it sounded really awesome the way it growled as you pulled up, but when you got out we ran inside so we could surprise you by turning on the lights and screaming SURPRISE at you to obviously surprise you, but it's nothing like the time when I was like (Gasping sound), but seriously nopony can top that, but were you surprised Shep', huh, huh, huh?!" man that was a mouthful. I was stuck on stupid on how fast she talked so fast. but I shook my head and got my mind right "Yeah Pinkie, it was quite a surprise" I laughed lightly. But out of nowhere, I was tackled by Rainbow Dash on the middle of the floor and the others approached me as well and grouped hugged me, or squeezing me is the right term cause my face was turning purple with them squeezing the crap outta me and their bodies caressing mine. "Ok…. Let…Go….PLEASE!" I said with the last of my air before passing out almost but they let go and I Gasped for air and Coughed a little "uuuuhhhh Oh man, thing my organs were compressed" I said as soon as I got my breath back in my lungs.

"So, This is Shepard, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face" I heard a women speak in a very angelic voice, so I turned around and saw an White Pony with a pinkish tint in it with a Blue, Green & Pink Magical looking flowing mane, she was wearing a piece of armor on her neck that had a Purple Gem in the middle and her Cutie mark was a Sun, a very strong Solar Sun, wait is this what Luna mentioned?

"Yes I'm Shepard, Pleasure to me you Princess Celestia" I said calmly which I think shocked her as well as the others, "How do you know who I am, we just met?" she asked with complete shock, I just laughed a little and explained "Well, let's just say a certain pony entered my dream and told me all about you and what you are, Alicorns" I said with a smile that was similar to Vegito's off Dragonball Z.

"Yes Sister, I told him about us because he deserved to know" Luna appeared with her magic next to Celestia and the others, and I smiled cause she kept her promise "Hey Luna, good to see you in person instead of my head" I said and she just giggled as I approached and gave her a friendly hug.

"Well, LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie said and Music then started playing, and the DJ was up at the turn tables getting the music sound quality to a good level, so I approached her and greeted while shaking her hoof with my hand, I then Pulled out my Phone and went to music and plugged it into her sound system, then started to play this one song "A Yo" by Method Man & Redman off the Blackout 2 album and it sounded great with her set up, so we all jammed to the music while Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3 put my phone on shuffle and the next song was "Break Ya Neck" by Busta Rhymes.

"Hmm, I'm starting to like this World more and more." I thought to myself as me and Twilight Danced while the other ponies did the same while the music continued playing.

_**Chapter End**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I will take requests on what I should do next and might add it in my next chapter along with my ideas. Stay pony my fellow Bronies & Pegasisters, Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcoming Party

_**Chapter 4 – Party at Pinkie's & Canterlot**_

_**Ok Guys, sorry if I'm a little late on updates, I've been catching up on My NFS Gaming and some other stuff, but anyway, where we're we? Ah, the Party that Pinkie through for Shepard, but there is a big surprise that Pinkie wants to give Shepard privately. There's the sign that there might be a clop & tell in this one and I will be mentioning various Music groups as well, so let's get this goin' **_

This Party is awesome, there was a bunch of sweets, drinks & of course what Pinkie Pie said "Ice Cream". The music was blasting and the Mane 6 wanted me to dance with all of them, I was surprised of the song they wanted me to dance too, it was "I am Electric" by Heaven's Basement, It's one of my favorite songs from the NFS Most Wanted Soundtrack.

(Here are some of the lyrics to the song from azlyrics)

"_I'm the destroyer, I am the power  
I am the torment, I am the cancer  
I am velocity, I am the horror  
I am the finger, I am the fuck you  
I am electric, I am electric  
I am electric, I am electric  
I am electric, I am electric  
I am electric, I am electric"_

I was dancing with them, and one time Rainbow Dash lifted me up and made me do a backflip in the air, good thing I had a good balance while in the air cause I landed on my feet easily and I bounced on my feet and clapped my hands cause of the rush I was feeling, Twilight was dancing really goofy to the song and I just did it right along with her, I just laughed mentally really loudly.

Then I was pulled to the side by Celestia and danced with her for a second before Luna did the same thing to me and it was back and forth constantly, then the song "Gotta Have It" by Jay-Z & Kanye West started playing and this happened til the song ended and Twilight got to me and teleported me to a table with a bunch of shots of Spiced Cider and the Mane 6 decided to take it to the head and join me.

"Na Zdorovie" I yelled in Russian for "Let's Drink" and we took the shots down within a matter of seconds and it was strong, I don't think I ever had something that strong in my life, it had a good taste but it was strong, not even vodka couldn't match that shit man, after about 5 shots later, I beat them in a drinking contest cause they stopped after 3, next thing I know is that I felt funny and stood up then "uuuuuhhhhhh…" I groaned and fell over hard with some people gasping at me, then I felt some water hit my face and I gasped really hard and chocked a bit, "I'm sorry Shepard, we shouldn't have made you drink so much" Twilight said "Uh.. How much did I drink?" I asked slouching a bit and I got a response from Applejack "You drunk about five shots and ya'll passed out for about an hour before Rainbow got a cloud and got some water on you" "As far as I'm concerned, I never seen a Pony drink that much, but you're not a pony so I guess you can hold a bit more than us" Pinkie Pie answered with a big smile.

Oh well, the party ended after I passed out on my back, it was about 2am and I was beat, everyone left but I was left alone with Pinkie Pie "Oh Shepard, the princesses said they would like to see you tomorrow in Canterlot" Twilight Said "Oh ok, is there a road that leads up there?" I asked and got a response from her by a giving me a map of Equestria, I was surprised how big this place was, it was basically the size of the U.S. and most of the cities we're the same just different names but similar.

There was "Manehattan" which Manhattan, New York and there was "Fillydelphia" which was Philadelphia, I just laughed as I saw it, but the map was magical and kinda like a GPS and Canterlot was at least 32 Miles from here which was about an Hour drive and I wouldn't expect much traffic cause I saw no other cars here except the average Caravan or Carriage that was fancy looking by high class ponies I believe or standard ones for low to mid class ponies I believe, but my M3 GTR was way above all of them. Or should I drive my S13, I don't know now but I'll know tomorrow.

Right now I was staying at Pinkie's Tonight "see ya later Twi" I said goodbye to her "see ya Shep' " Did she call me Shep', only my close friends call me that, well I guess they are close friends in this world, Oh man, I wonder what Pinkie has in store for me.

"Oooo, Shepard it is so great to have you for the night, I have a special party for you." She said and fluttered her eyes very fast and seductively and lead me upstairs to her place in Sugar Cube Corner, she did so by swaying her butt back and forth which gave me a serious Boner that I was trying to hide, but I still don't understand WHY AM I ATTRACTED TO PONIES!?

Oh man, only god would know the answer and I'm sure those reading also know. Cause I'm a sick minded dirty Motherfucker!

Right now I was lead in her room and she said something that was crazy but possible "Do you want to take a bath with me?" she said in her regular high pitched voice and blinked very fast with a smile "Ummm… Sure I guess" I responded, oh lord give me strength "Great, I'll run the bath, come with Me." she said and lead me to her bathroom that was Pink on the walls with balloon designs, which seemed to match her cutie mark that I was staring at and she knew it cause I tried to look away, but I couldn't cause she lifted her poofy pink tail to show me what was under it, I thought I was gonna have a nose bleed just like in Anime Cartoons when a guy see a girl naked or see something he likes on her, like her tits, but in this case was Pinkie's glistening nether regions and her teats which were fairly big, oh god…

She started filling up the tub that is mixed with a shower and she put the soap that smelled like various candy sweets, I was wondering why she smells like when I'm around her, "ok Shep', you get in first while I get the towels" she then left for a second while I stripped down to nothing so I was nude as I stepped in the tub that was filled up, it felt so good on my skin and I think my back cracked because of the felling of water and soap on my skin, then the door opened with Pinkie having two no three towels, my guess is that one is for her coat and other for her mane, while the big white one is for me.

"ok Shep' I'm coming in" and like that she stepped in the tub and soaped herself up while I was laying back with my hands on each side of the tub with my head laid back, my legs kinda spread so she had room and my eyes closed for the moment, then all of a sudden, I felt a hoof on my crotch and I opened my eyes and Pinkie was close to my face with her muzzle touching my nose and I saw her hoof slowly rubbing my crotch under the water.

I started to breathe a little heavy and my heart started beating fast as she started to grind on me very slowly with her nether regions on my member and her hoof still on my crotch and balls, I started to groan a little but was shut up by Pinkie "Shh, don't worry just take it, I know you love it" she said softly but her voice still high-pitched, oh man it felt so good and my member started to get hard with an erection building slowly.

"Oh my Celestia, I didn't realize your foal-maker was this big Shepard" she said and grasped it with one hoof still rubbing my Cojones slowly and it felt good, I'm guessing foal-maker means my prick I guess, "Yeah, I guess I'm really lucky I suppose" I responded with a nervous look on my face, but it was all I could say as she started to stroke it slowly, she was teasing me, I see she likes playing games besides the ones in parties, no, this was a different type of party she was giving me, but then she stopped and whispered something to me "How about we take this to the bed" she said with a smirk and her cheeks beat red from the excitement.

She then washed me up and I washed her coat and mane, she was purring a little, I guess because of my hands being so gentle and soft, Anyway we got out, I got dried up and I had to dry her and her mane cause she gave me that face, that puppy dog face, it wasn't resistible and I gave in "Fine, come here" I said and she smiled and I dried her off, oh man, I think I'm in for it tonight with this pony.

We exited the Bathroom and I had a towel around my waist, then all of a sudden, it was ripped off my waist and I was thrown on the bed by a pink blur and I opened my eyes because I closed them when I was thrown in the air by that force, I then saw Pinkie walk slowly to the bed then appeared in a blur kissing me in the process, a tongue kiss to be exact and her tongue was so much bigger than mine and I was defeated in the kiss, I gasped after she broke the kiss cause it was hard to breath.

She then said something smart to me "What's wrong, can't take this Pie tongue" she said and I was shocked on how confidant she was with me and to be honest, I was scared a little, She a party setter in the street but a freak in the bed, even if I was scared, one part of me loved it.

She then went under the covers and she grabbed my member and sack and just giggled a little and started to bop her face with it and It felt good but I was getting a little aggravated cause she kept on teasing me and she knew it, I still trying to figure out how they grab shit with their hoofs, doesn't make sense but if I don't give a damn, I don't give a fuck, as long as she's able to give me head, I don't give a fuk!

"Oh God!" I screeched and my voice cracked from her mouth going up and down my cock and licking my tip so smoothly, son of a bitch, "Oh Man, Pinkie!" I was on Cloud 9, I was gonna cum hard cause she started to stroke me fast and suck my tip with her tongue licking on it "Mmmm" she moaned with her mouth still around my cock, I couldn't take it anymore, I was gonna release my white stuff in her mouth, oh fuck "Ahhhhahhhuuuoooooo….!" I moaned really loudly and I came in her mouth and some on her face.

"Wow, you taste like Vanilla Shepard" said Pinkie "_Hehe, Twilight said the same thing_" I thought mentally a I fell back, but it wasn't over, no she wanted more "Oh no you don't boy, Twilight told me about you and her doing it last night, I'm gonna make this one a night to re-mem-ber!" she said very sinisterly which scared me and then she took my still hard johnny and lined it up with her rump and did a reverse cowgirl position and she slowly went down on my cock with her pussy moving side to side to move it around, oh man.

"Oh Celestia it's so bucking big, I don't know if I can handle It." she said teasingly giving me a sign to grab her sides and some of her rump, so I did with a very nervous expression. "What's wrong Shepard?" she asked at the last second. "I'm sorry, just a little nervous is all" I said and she retorted "Don't worry, just relax and let me make you feel good" she said. I then started to move my groins with a medium speed pace and it felt good cause her Pussy was so tight and her Ass was so fat but not too much, just the right size. "Oh Shepard, you feel so good." She said and I just chuckled a little and then grunted from her picking up the speed. The time then started to move by who knows how long. Then she turned around and just ride and grinded be fastly, "Pinkie, I'm gonna..." "Me too Shepard" she squeaked, and soon I couldn't hold it much, "Oh Man!" I screamed "Ahhhhhhhuuuuuuhhh!" Pinkie screamed and we came at the same damn time.

I fell back from sitting up and humping the Ish out of her, I laid on my back with Pinkie still on top of me, oh man, what the hell is wrong with me, this feels right but at the same time it feels weird, oh well I have time to think about it in the morning.

_**Monday Morning 10:00AM**_

Ok, everything was a blur last night, I have a little bit of a headache cause of the drinking and the mayhem, anyways, I was butt-naked with Pinkie still sound asleep, must have really worn her out I guess, girl, I know you wanted this dick, oh man, me and my Kendrick Lamar quotes, I'm such a smartass, oh well, I got up and gave her kiss on the fore head and the room reeked of sex man.

I put on my drawls, pants, shirt and shoes and headed on out, "Sweet Dreams my little Pinkie Pie" "Shepard… harder…" she must be dreaming, goddamn, fucked her so bad, I'm in her mind and dreams, anyways, I got out and got in my M3 GTR and started it up, when I did, it let out a deep growl and everypony just looked over at my car and watched me inside as I put it in reverse, which is a pain cause I'm used to 5 gears instead of 6, then I put it in 1st gear an spun my tires and I heard some of the ponies cheer me on and whistle at me in my car pulling off hard cause I was showing off a little by spinning rubber on the dirt road that also has some stone areas so it's not completely dirt I guess.

Anyways, I'm in 3rd gear and going about 45 just taking it slow because I don't wanna run anypony down which I could get in trouble for cause Twilight and the Mane 6 might give me some sort of punishment that I don't really want to think about, it could strapping me to some sort of machine and torture/rape me, but only god knows and I don't wanna know, what I do know is I need a shower and some new clothes before I drive to Canterlot.

I stepped inside the castle's garage door after putting my M3 inside and I walked through the halls before stepping in Twilight's room, well I guess our room since my Xbox, TV and stuff is inside mixed with her stuff, little weird but I'll go with, but I stopped in my tracks because of a voice I didn't recognize at all, "Hi Shepard" what the… "Who are you?!" "I'm Spike, Twilight's number 1 assistant; she told me all about you Shepard, hey what's wrong?" Ok, Twilight told me about Spike but she didn't tell me he was a "You're a Dragon?!" I asked shockingly and I was scarred because dragons are meat eaters and I'm meat! "Duuhhh, what did you think I am?" he said and I was scarred shitless right now "Well, Twilight never mentioned you were a dragon, do you eat meat, cause I'm hoping you're not gonna eat me are you?!" I said and he just laughed really hard falling back at my response and I got a little more scarred because this doesn't seem good and I'm frozen with fear, oh lord save me.

Then he got up after having a good laugh, "I'm not gonna eat you, Twilight said you're a nice guy and that's cool with me, I would never eat a friend of Twilight's ever, I don't even eat meat that often, maybe once in a while but not all the time, When I have taste for it, I go to the butchery not far from here, you should come with me sometime, Twilight told me you like meat like me, but no, for the most part, I eat gems and other stuff" Spike said, oh man glad that's off my chest and I don't have to worry of a dragon eating me in my sleep or something.

"Thanks for telling me that Spike, I'm not as scarred now knowing that, by the way, you eat gems right, how would you convert them to a liquid form?" I asked and he responded "Oh that's easy, you just need a processor that converts gems into juice, I have one when I want some Gem flavored juice, follow me"

"Not right now, I need to shower and get some new clothes on, ok?" I said to the little dragon "Ok, just let me know Shepard." He said with a smile and left down the hall where I think Twilight is cause I heard her talking to Spike before I closed the bathroom door which is connected to the bedroom, which I think is really cool in my opinion.

"Oh man, I'm in heaven" I said as the hot water hit my back, chest, sides and below the waist down, I then started to wash my black hair that was kinda long still, it was going down my neck and kinda touching my shoulders, I'm Mixed with Caucasian, African American(Black) and some European background, but I'm lucky to have White boy hair, but it's a dark black color but some hangs in my face but not a lot, it's long in the back and sides kinda but easy to clean, I then soaped myself up and scrubbed myself of the dirt & grim on me, cause I go hard in the paint Niggah!

"Man, I feel good!" I said of joy because I felt so fresh and so clean and I put on my clothes, some underwear, white socks from Nike, then i put on My Black, white & red Addias which are my favorites, then Charcoal Blue-ish pants with my Batman: Arkham City Belt buckle, lastly I put on my Mass Effect 3 T-shirt, yeah ha-ha cause it has Commander Shepard on the front of it, like the cover of the game does, funny thing is I kinda look similar to him if I get my hair cut short, I might do it again one of these days, just gotta find a barbershop here in Ponyville or maybe Canterlot when I get there.

"Ok, time to Drive to Canterlot." I said to myself and I felt something tap my side from behind and realized who it was "Hey Twilight, I'm heading out to Canterlot; you said that map will help me find my way there and back right?" I asked and she smiled and said "Yes, The map will lead you right to Canterlot and back no problem, they even have paved roads there Shepard, so it will be easy to drive there." She responded and it made me happy to know that. "Awesome, I bet I can really drive smoothly and burn some rubber on that!" I said happily because no other cars have done so, and I'll be the first ever to leave skid marks from my tires in a pony city.

"I'll be back soon, ok my little Twiliycorn." I said calm and lovingly "Oh I can't wait my little Sheppyweppy" Sheppyweppy, I like it "Me too" and I gave her a kiss on lips and left and waved back at Twilight, Spike & Owlishious goodbye as I got inside of my M3 GT-R peeled off in the direction of Canterlot, The drive was smooth and the road was very open and clear with the trees passing by very quickly as I'm going about 120 in 4th gear down the dirt road that seemed endless, then I came to what seemed some mountain road curving so I slowed to about 50 in 2nd gear and taking my time going up the 6 or 7 turns going horizontally upward, I had my music playing, the song was "Tap Out" By Birdman Featuring Future, Lil' Wayne, Mack Maine & Nicki Minaj, it was a good song, but the turns ended and I was going straight again for about a mile or 2 and a small hill came up, so I sped up and caught some air for 1 sec at 90mph in still 2nd gear before landing going 100mph straight at 3rd gear and soon, I saw this huge castle with a city surrounding it on a cliff edge of a mountain, so it was beautiful site and I saw some fancy carriages.

So I got closer and decided to blast my music and all the ponies that I think were upper class were looking at me with my windows down with the sound system sounding so clear with bass and tremble with the song "Look At Me Now" by Chris Brown Ft Busta Rhymes & Lil' Wayne, and my car growling with my Turbo whining just like the beat of the song and I got odd stares by the Ponies and I just smiled at them with the Vegito smile and said a few words with the song "Is that right, I'm Fresher than a Motherfucka!" Then I peeled off with them still giving stares as I hit about cruise speed of about 40 in 3rd gear, just moving with the Instrumental of "When I'm Gone" by Eminem playing and my windows still open and everypony saw me with one arm out on my door and one hand on the steering wheel, I guess I was Kinda showing off a little cause the Mares we're whispering and some whistled at me and once the gunshot of the instrumental hit, I put my fingers like a gun and acted like I shot one of them and whaddya know, one reacted and feel over with hearts coming out of her, weird yes and the song switched to "Big Dreams" by The Game, a personal favorite for me and I stopped for a sec, and I did a Burnout with some of the ponies looking in a distance as I spun rubber and tires screeching and everything and it sounded amazing and I left a Smoke Cloud of Burned rubber as I took off straight ahead and I saw in the rearview, some of the ponies check out the burn marks of the tires, then I saw what looked like some guards in armor and signaled me with sirens like a cop would.

So you could say I was being pulled over by them, my hand still on the door, and I turned my music level to 4 volume so it was quiet cause it was on 30 volume and the max I think is 50 when I checked it out before coming here, so the guard was at my door and looked at me and the smartass I was right now, I said something "Hi Officer, is there a problem?" I said sarcastically and he just gave me that evil look and answered "What do you think, causing whatever this machine is to skid on the ground, Music level is too loud and also none we heard around here before" I just smirked and he responded to it "Hey, stop smiling, you think this is funny, step out the… whatever it is" so I did and when I stood up, He was way shorter than me by 2 feet and he was at my chest level, like I said, I'm 6'2' so he was about 4'1' on all fours, but when he stood up, he put his hooves on me and he was about 5'9' if I'm correct on guessing and I was stilling looking down at him and continued smirking at him.

Then he tried to stare me down and make me afraid but I wasn't and did it right back, he tried harder, then I gave him the Super Saiyan Goku stare at him and he was scared shitless at the sight at it, "Ok you win, just get out of here, but I'm giving you a warning, got it" I responded after getting in my car "Yeah I hear ya, Bitch" I whispered the last part and he was like "What did you say boy?" he responded evilly and I said "Nothing!" just like the Mexican guy in Next Friday, a movie I really enjoy.

(If you're wondering which stare I gave the guard, look up it up on Google images: Goku Super Saiyan Vs Full Power Frieza, It should be the second image)

Anyways, I made it to the castle and pulled in the with the gates opening as I approached with my engine growling and winding down with the howling turbo, man I love that sound, just like in NFS Carbon and NFS Mostwanted (2005), now I pulled near the front steps and I got out and looked ahead with a few guards running at me and surround me and my car with spears and swords, ok what the fuck is going on, I got scared really quick "Oh shit, Ummm, hey guys is there a way I can explain why I'm here, I'm here to see Princess Celestia cause she wanted to see me for something IMPORTANT, AHH!" I said shockingly and screamed like a little girl because the one of the Guards Spears running down my chest, my waist and it tapped my junk and I was afraid they would cut off my junk, I need those!

"it's ok guards stand down" I heard another voice say and they removed the spears away from me and kneeled in a perfect line for someone and I looked ahead and it was the Princess coming towards me, then I screamed out this one line from that song "Swimming Pools (Drank)" by Kendrick Lamar

"I ride, you ride, bang!"

Don't ask why I said that, I was just relieved those spears aren't near my Neck and Junk, then the Princess approached with a few words of worry "I'm so sorry Shepard, my guard usually are on guard with new ponies entering the castle front gates, especially a Human driving in with a car, not just any car the BMW M3 GT-R" she said in that angelic voice and chuckled a little "Yeah, I guess there's not many of me around here is there hehe, wait how do you know what my car is, also the model of it too?"

She responded and answered "I've seen the car before in a race, also a video game called Need for Speed, and the sound sounded the same and it sounded menacing, it's a really nice ride for a kid like you Shepard, fits you like a glove" I just laughed at that one. Wonder why she called me Kid though cause I am a full grown man, whatever, it's not gonna get to me, Anyway "So, you know this because?" I questioned and she responded "I know because I have visited your world before and it's quite nice from the areas I've been in. the music you have is very different from here as well." I wonder how different "How different?" I asked "Well let's see, you have different genres of them but it's all music none the less." She said "Well, there's Hip-Hop, R&B, West Coast Rap, Dirty South Rap, Crunk Music, Rock, Punk Rock, Heavy Metal Rock, Country Rock, Dubstep, Techno, Electronica Music and Soundtracks, that's all I know but I thought your world has the same Princess."

With that said she laughed and responded "Well Yes we do but your world takes it to a new level with technology and your dialogue of language and culture is really different" she responded and I retorted "When you say 'our language' do mean by our use of words, like curse words cause I noticed that too about your dialogue as well and I don't know any of the cultures of Equestria but I'm sure I'll now soon enough" and she questioned me "Our curse words are very different from yours no doubt , but I would like to know some of your curse words" Ok that's kinda weird how she put it that way "You want me to swear right now?" she nodded and I shrugged my shoulders whatever and said some of them "Fuck, Shit, Bitch, Bastard, Hell, Damn, Cunt, Dick, Prick, Ass, Pussy, and that's the basics, there are some combinations but I rather not right now, you said you needed me for something?"

She responded "Oh yes, will you follow me please." So I nodded and walked with, this place was huge, it was bigger than Twilight's castle by a longshot, we then entered some room with different arts on the wall, and it looks like Twilight and the rest of the mane 6 were busy cause there in a few pictures here, hmm. "What are these Princess Celestia" "These are various magic pictures of heroic moments, sacrifice and tragedy, you might be in one of these if you do something heroic one day, but it must be something that effects all of Equestria." She answered; I might be on one of these one day with my BMW in with it "I see you guys don't have cars in any of these, If I do something heroic, then will you make one of me next to my M3?" I asked and she laughed "I'm sure you will one day and I promise to put you and your M3 in the Picture." She said truthfully "Awesome!" I responded and we continued to walk throughout the castle.

I was then lead up a flight of stairs and it was a lot of them, I followed he up the spiral stair case that had a railing on it and we walked at least 4 to 6 flights of stairs before getting to a door, "Oh man, y-you guys need to invent Elevators cause this is nutts!" I responded and a little winded from the walk and she laughed a little and opened a door which to which looked like a bedroom/study room with a balcony overlooking the city with a telescope, this must be her private quarters or something, she let me in and I looked around and the room was fairly big, so I guess this is where she is if not on the Throne chair all day, I then walked over to the balcony and I saw almost everything in the city, and I looked down to my right and I saw my GT-R sitting out in front glistening in the sunlight and reflecting with that nice blue and pure silver-white vinyl on it, just like in NFS Mostwanted, plus the body-kit and Wing/Spoiler was the same and it was sitting low, I also noticed a few of the guards looking at it and examined it, I even heard their comments

"_I Love the look of this... Whatever it is."_

"_Me too dude, I love the color"_

"_I wish we could hear it again, it sounded nothing like I heard before."_

"_Yeah, that low growling sound with that whining sound, I wonder what it was."_

"_Hey guys, check this out, there are tubes sticking out the side, I wonder what these are for"_

"_Eww, there's some sort of greasy substance on the inside, don't touch it"_

I then responded but yelled down at them "It's called Exhaust residue guys, just be nice to my BMW alright" and they looked up and one spoke up for them "Don't worry, we won't get it dirty" with that settled, I walked back inside and had a look of shock on my face for what I saw, Celestia had her Armor off and her slippers off as well as her crown and she looked very different with her mane not flowing all magical and mystic looking, no it was the same colors but it was really long and running down her to her knee joints and she looked at me for a sec and I was levitated over to her in her bed and I was struggling to brake free but with no luck and I was scared because humans aren't supposed to be lifted like this, except when we are babies close to our mom's body, oh man what's happening.

I was then laid down on her bed with my Adidas and socks taken off by her magic, "Celestia what are you doing, let go off me!" I said in a very scared voice but that aroua of gold stopped me from getting up, she then had this Smile on her face that I didn't need to see and it was scary as hell and she responded with a few words "Don't worry Shepard, I'm just gonna take out your foal-maker and rutt you very hard till you cum hard all over me!" she said with complete seriousness with the door locking and the balcony had a small barrier around it and the windows shut and locked.

"Oh no, I'm Locked inside!" said as I was free from her grasp for a second and tried to get the door with no luck, window locked and I bounced back on my ass as I hit the barrier "Oh no no no no!" I said and I was then picked up and levitated in front of Celestia with that smile still on her face "Wait, can we talk about this please, OH GOD!" is what I said as she used her magic to strip me of my clothes and they were thrown with the rest of my stuff "Please don't, AH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHUHHHH!"

_**Chapter End**_

_**Good grief Celestia, I feel bad for what Shepard and what he has to go through right now with her in her Molestia mode**_, _**lord give him strength so he can handle it, Please Review and follow this story**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Apology

_**Chapter 5 – Apology/Abilities & Somepony New **_

_**Oh man, I got something for you guys, your gonna love this, I go an idea from a friend on who to add to the story and it's gonna be good, now back to the action in place now**_

I was being seduced by this pony princess and my mouth was covered so I couldn't scream for help and I was tied by my arms & legs so I couldn't fight it as she was sucking my dick so furiously that it started to hurt because she made me cum way too much that I think I did cum all over her all at once, "Mmmmppppphhhh!" is all I could scream as she sucked me dry, literally and I felt so weak and I couldn't do it anymore so I passed out even when she was pounding me with her asshole, how do I know, it was tighter than a pussy and it wasn't as moist but I was lubricated enough, oh lord.

"Oh Shepard, you are the best I've ever had in a long time, no one could satisfy me like this, you're foal maker is so big and feels good" she said in a very serious creeper voice with that smile as she continued to fuck my mother loving brains out of me and my screams we're still muffled "Mmmmppppphhhh!" is all that came out, but I was begin to release again as she stop fucking with her ass on my junk and started to suck me off again "Humph!" is what I said as I cummed in her face and mouth "You taste good, I think you had enough, for now" she chuckled and I passed out "Uggghhhh!" is all I let out as I did so, oh lord help me right now.

"Uhhhhuhh…." Is all I groaned as I came to and I was still tied to the bed in that crazy X-rated position and I was scared for my life and I felt very weak, so weak I think my member was soar as well my balls, which felt like they were on fire, oh god, I got to get out of here somehow, I had to get these ropes undone, I pulled after pull and after pull and I grunted In the process, but I had to be quiet cause Celestia was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up.

"Come on rope… get… un…done….ahhhh!" I got one of them "Alright!" I said mentally as I got one of the ropes and then other one off my other wrist and then the ones around my legs "Ow!" I felt a pain in my side and realized my ribs were very soar and my kidneys were fricking hurting like hell, what did she do to me?

Oh….

I got up slowly and I had to find my clothes, I cracked my back, it helped me stand up, but I moving slowly and holding my stomach of the pain and I was sweating and completely naked, I got my boxers back on me cause they were on the floor right in front of me, so was my pants, shirt, socks & shoes, I got my keys which were on her dresser, I picked them up and they jingled a little too loudly and Celestia woke up.

"Where are you think you're going, Shepard?" she asked menacingly and still molesting too, "Oh Shit" and I ran out of the room and I kinda slipped down the stairs and tumbled down all of them, but I was still conscious, "Ow my head!" I said "Where… are… you… going…?" Celestia asked singingly and I snapped back to reality really quick and I got up fast and exited the front door which was heavy to freaking move but I got it open and my car still there in one piece, Celestia was right behind me and chasing me down.

I got in my GT-R and started her up and took off, not letting the gates open, I just rammed right through them bitches, I sped up to about 145 in 5th gear and I lost my focus in my vision and everything was beginning to go black "Oh…no…not now. Uhhh…" everything went black with my foot off the pedal and clutch of the fast V8 BMW which seem to be slowing down really quick cause I did put my foot on the brake before passing out so I wouldn't crash really hard, but I did hit something but not enough to cause harm to my car or engine but maybe hurt the victim or crush the object, but I didn't hear a wale sound so I didn't hit anything alive.

At that point, I passed out completely and I don't remember anything else after that, oh god.

_I woke up, but in a dream and blackness was all around me and my BMW was right next to me, I tried to get in and drive to where ever but it started up and disappeared and it appeared behind me, then it turned into some sort of mass of flames and it then did something unexpected, it exploded and sent me flying and then falling, and I couldn't scream and I continued to fall into nothing but darkness, but at that moment I heard someone laughing, evilly and I couldn't make out who it was._

_Then it started to speak to me in a very sinisterly way "I'm coming for you, soon…" it sounded female and demonic, but I couldn't show fear because my face was stuck with a blank expression but then I started to wake up as a bright light surrounded me._

"Ah!" I gasped as I woke up, a little sweaty too, I wasn't tied up anymore, but I was minorly bruised all over though, I tried to sit up but someone put me back down on my back, and I couldn't make out who it was because my vision was very blurry at the same time "Easy, Easy, I'm surprised you're able to move after a crash like that Shepard" I recognized the voice, oh no!

"No! Stay back Celestia!" I said with complete fear, but something caught my attention, I heard her crying, don't know why but I had to find out "Hey, why are crying?" I asked even though I was scared and mad at her for what she did to me "I'm so s-sorry Shepard, I… Just…" she hiccupped through her sobs of regret "Just what Celestia?" I asked, and this "I Just haven't had a good rutt from a stallion in a long time, and you were the one that most interested me, can you please understand because I was desperate for a rutt and I was too rough and I almost killed you from the lack of energy from making you cum too much, and you almost crashed but I used my magic to stop you by using myself as shield to stop your car, can you forgive me, I'll make it up to you I promise."

…. This silence was my answer

I didn't have anything to say because I was surprised of what she did; she saved me and nursed me back to health, but what could I say.

….

….

What she did to me was wrong and yes it did almost kill me from, I would say fuck you and you can go to hell for all I care, but she admitted what she did wrong and I understand her situation and all and I can't be rude to her for stating her mistake, ah man "Look" _Don't say it_ "I forgive you, if you wanted to do it with me, just should've asked and I would've said yes, if that's what you wanted" _didn't I just don't SAY IT, FUCK MY LIFE!_

"You… mean that?" she asked with surpriseness "Yes, I do, I understand you needed it but if you were that desperate, you could've just asked me and I would've accepted the offer to have sex with you." I said with complete honesty, even though it's completely crazy to mention.

"Anyway, can you help me stand up cause I'm really hungry and very weak from… you know." I said "Oh, sorry about that again, can we not mention this to anypony, not even my faithful student Twilight." She asked "Yes, you have my word, now, can you help me up please?" and she put her hoof up so I can get out of bed, but I realized something.

"Celestia, where are my clothes?!" I asked with slight nervousness and she just chuckled lightly then her horn glowed for a sec and I was fitted into some clothes, or robes I should say… wait a minute, these look familiar, wait yes, no, it can't be, it's "Celestia, are these robes from Assassin's Creed, but how did you know?" and she just smiled at me and responded, this is awesome "I've gone through your memories of that certain game, so I thought I could give you these robes, also to show that it's the least I could do for you from what I put you through."

I smiled and I hugged her "Thank you so much Celestia, these are Edward Kenway's robes that you gave me." I said and she was gave a look of worry so I clarified "Hey, don't be sad, you did a good job at giving me these cause Edward's my favorite character, just one thing." And her ears perked up "Yes Shepard?" "Do you mind if I could have his swords as well so I have a chance to defend myself, also his hiddenblade gauntlets?" I asked "Of course Shepard, just give me a sec" her horn glowed and she read my mind on what they looked like, then I felt two objects appear in my hands and two gauntlets with two straps on the bottom of it to hold the blade mechanism and the Creed symbol on top, I also noticed that I had a palm strap on both my hands, most likely for protection but it's awesome. "Cool, thanks Celestia, these will work just fine, thank you again."

"No problem Shepard, anything you need" I started to walk to the door then I was pulled backward by Celestia "Shepard one more thing, I want to see if I can unlock your hidden potential so you can learn certain abilities" she said and I was kinda scared and interested in it "What kind of Abilities Celestia?" I asked with a curious look on my face and she responded "well, I would like to give you magic abilities and other things that you will discover with Twilight and her friends." She responded "Ok and what is it that I'm gonna discover out of this?"

Get this "Friendship, it is what Twilight Sparkle represents as the Princess of magic, and I know with these abilities you will learn them as if you have learned them before" I had to know if this is legit "Will I learn Friendship easier with these abilities?" She nodded yes "Then do it" then her horn glowed and she said a few words "Prepare, let it flow through you Shepard, embrace the magic!"

At that moment her eyes glowed a bright white and I was pumped full of energy like no other "Ahhhhh….." I moaned lightly and a very Dark Indigo or Blue-ish aura glowed all around my body and I felt stronger than before, the power was so intense that I was lifted up in the air before it was over a minute or so later and I landed on my knees on the ground and my arms in front, I got up slowly and Celestia helped me and balance myself, I blinked a couple of times as well as rubbing my head of the sweat that formed from the energy flowing through me, I can still feel it.

"What did you do to me?" I asked and looked at myself in curiosity, my robes, swords and hiddenblades were still on me but I felt a little different than before "I'm sure it will take time for the effects to be noticeable Shepard, so don't worry, just be patient and everything will be ok" I shrugged my shoulders "Ok, I trust you, I just hope you knew what you were doing cause I don't want to be mutated or something worse." I said with complete seriousness and she just chuckled lightly "Don't worry, I knew what to do, I am sure you will be able to use 100% of your brain to bring your complete potential of your magic out."

"Sounds good, Thank you, for everything and if you need 'Help' with something, then let me know, and don't try to kill me in the process" and we both laughed about it and I gave her a hug, I also got a backpack with my regular clothes in it and cleaned, so I said my goodbyes to her and left the Canterlot castle as my Blue BMW M3 GT-R was waiting for me out side, "_glad to see it's in one piece" _I thought to myself cause of that night I crashed, Celestia must've patched it with her magic from her impact on it.

I love the robes I have, they breathe so well so I'm not hot or anything cause of the cross breeze that was happening, I didn't have my hood on cause I didn't need it on right now to hide my face, I got in my car and I put my swords on the floor of the car and strapped them to it, I then pulled of out the front gates with my supercharger howling away as I pulled away.

I then noticed something weird on my left side, so I pulled over to check it out, I then noticed a group of ponies surrounding this one pony, she was white, a Pegasus, she had a black mane and tail, it had an aqua-bluish color braid in it and she had a Bowtie in her hair the same color as her braid and her front bangs in her mane, her cutie mark was a black mass of skulls, it fit her so well, she wore a black vest as well, but the most erotic thing on her was her eyes, it matched the mane color of my M3, Blue, a light/dark blue, she was… beautiful, I gotta help her.

" STAY BACK, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JACKASSES!" she screamed and the 4 stallions continued to harass her "That wasn't very nice, come on baby, I've got bits and me and you can have a good time" the one said and continued when "Hey look out" the third one said as he saw me approached "I think you're in the wrong place freak, get lost" the leader said and I retorted "You're the one with the ass tattoo, oh you earned it, only to become the Asshole you are right now, what is that anyway?" I said and the his buddies decided to surround me and gritting their teeth at me while I gave the Vegito grin at them "You'll regret speaking to me like that, the boys will show you what happens when you mess with us"

"Bring you Bitch ass Motherfuckers!" and they charged me, but I jumped up and they hit each other in the skulls, dazed, I do not know how I got the strength to do that, they didn't get a good look at me either cause I had my hood on, "Ow! You Motherbucker!" one screamed and tried to buck me in the gut but I countered by side stepping and kicked him in the face and laid him out cold, I didn't want to use my swords or hiddenblades cause their not worth it, also they were unarmed so I went on their terms.

Then the other two got up and charged me, they tried to come up and punch me in the face but I countered and ducked below them and uppercutted the shit out of them and they flew up in the air before landing on their backs really hard that I laughed really hard at them cause it was funny as hell!

"Haha!" I screamed as I mocked them for not getting me, so his goons were laid out on their backs while the leader was still holding the White Pegasus by her neck and one of her wings, luckily she kicked him in the family jewels and ran towards me and hiding behind me "You Horse!" he screamed and I said out of the blue "You mad Bro!, Ha!, looks like you really piss him off!" I said and he pulled a small sword with his magic at the last second, so I pulled out my Kenway Family Swords from my sides and the made a clean sound as they we're pulled from their sheathes.

So he charged me and that was a big mistake on his part, I then side stepped him and tripping him in the process with my left sword leaving a small cut on his right front leg "AHH!" he screamed cause of the pain I caused him, He dropped his sword in the process, so I brock it with my right sword, completely shattering it to pieces, man I'm good with these swords "Get lost punk, and take your punk ass friends with you, if I see you again around here, I'm gonna slap the shit out of you like this" and I slapped him hard in the face dazing him as he ran with his buddies that woke up and ran screaming like the bitches they are.

"Bitches!" I screamed and they ran far and fast, I then looked down at the White Pegasus and she stared at me in awe of what I did, her mouth agape a little and I chuckled and closed her mouth "Sorry, had to stop the draft coming in there" and I walked away but she snapped out of her trance really quick "Wait, who are you?" she asked like if I was some sort of hero "My Name is Shepard, that's all I'm saying baby" and continued walking, then I saw her run at me and tackled me to the soft ground of grass "Huh!" I said and she kissed me, a tongue kiss, it felt so good and we moaned together while interlocking mouths "Mmmm…" we both moaned and it was amazing, I wanted more but she broke the kiss and looked at me, I still had my hood covering my face to where my eyes didn't show except my the bottom of my nose and my mouth, lips and chin.

"Let's see that face of yours shall we." She sounded so erotic in that tone of hers and I gulped as she smiled and those eyes looking at mine as her hooves went to my hood and pulled it down and her eyes lit up of shock and awe "Oh my Celestia, you're a handsome creature, and so sexy when you fight." I smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my head "Thanks, I guess, so are you uhhh…." I didn't know her name, FUCK! "Alicia, Alicia Skullwriter" Alicia, it fits her so well "I like that name, it's erotic just like your eyes." And she then fluttered them slowly and so sexy, oh lord.

"You need a ride home?" I asked and she said "Yes I do, I was visiting a friend for the week and was gonna catch a ride on the train on the way to Ponyville" how Ironic "I'm heading to Ponyville as well Alicia, want me to drive you there?" she looked at me with surprise "Drive?" she asked "Come on, I'll show you, follow me" and we walked for a sec before arriving at my GT-R and she gasped at it, I then Unlocked it and opened the door, crap only one seat "Hey, I'm sorry there's only one seat in here, do you.. wanna sit on my lap, it won't affect my driving" she them smiled and hopped on my lap trying to get comfortable cause there was room for both of us in the driver seat, and she snuggled up to my chest as I put the seatbelt on both of us.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded yes and I then put my left foot on the clutch and turned the key to let the car rev and spit a little bit of fire out the exhaust and I decided to pull of going about 25 mph down the street, she looked so cute while laying on my chest and her eyes were closed for the moment, Alicia was also hugging my sides and it felt good as she was snuggling in my chest, well my abs and my lower pecks.

I then got to the outskirts of the city when it looked like a roadblock was formed by the Canterlot Guard "What the hell is going up there?" I said out loud kinda but Alicia was still relaxed on me, I stopped and it looked like one of the guards decided to walk up my car, he looked like the leader cause of his armor class "hmmm…." I thought then put my window down, hopefully let this guy know I need passage so I can get to Ponyville, "Hey, what's going on?" I asked the guard "Sorry there's been a little bit of a problem up here, but don't worry, we'll let you pass in your umm…" he didn't know what a car is "My Car" I said for him "Yes, your car, by the way, what is your name my friend?" I gladly answered "My name is Shepard, and you are?" I asked "Shining Armor, it's a pleasure to know you Shepard, wait are you the same Shepard my sister has mentioned?" I gave a curious look "Who's your Sister dude?" and it shocked me who his sister is "Twilight Sparkle is my little sis and she told me that you were a human and that surprised me, at least you're not a jerk or something, good to know my Little sister has a good man looking after her." I rubbed the back of my head and responded "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Then he gave a signal to his guards to let us through and he peeled off because it was clear the whole way forward, tires screeching and everything as I pulled of and hitting about 100 mph in 3rd gear, the ride was smoother than usual, I don't know why, it could be the gratitude I got from Alicia, she is so cute when she is cuddled up to me, and it feels good and it clears my mind while driving, I was also listening to a heavy metal song called "Welcome To The World" by T.I. Ft. Kanye West & Kid CuDi, I kept it at a volume of 15 so it wasn't too loud for Alicia cause she was resting.

I soon made it down that horizontal road that was carved in the cliff side, the one I used to get here, once at the bottom I speed up and was pushing my hardest to make this BMW to get to at least 200 mph before getting to Ponyville, it a blur with the trees going by so fast, I was about at 187 mph right now and almost there, then I saw in front of me was a yellow pony in front of me coming in fast, it was Fluttershy, Oh Shit!

I had to swerve really hard around her and hit the brakes really hard, damn, what was I thinking I could've killed her along with the animals that were following her, I spun out of control for a few seconds, but I don't know how but this car was able to stop really fast, maybe it was what Celestia was talking about, the powers I obtained from her might be coming into effect just like when I fought those 4 stallions while rescuing Ali. "Oh man, that was close" I said out loud and Alicia seemed to have woken up from her slumber. "Is everything ok Shepard" she asked "yeah Ali, everything's fine, I just almost ran over Somepony I know, I gotta check on them ok" and she gasped and I opened the car door. I was outside of the car and Alicia followed me as I shut the car door.

"Fluttershy, are you ok!" I asked her and the animals following her, which were a bunch of baby bunnies, were terrified and hiding behind her and she was shocked to see me. "Oh Shepard, i-it's good to see y-you, I'm sorry if I got in your way when I now you were driving down the road" I was shocked and stupefied of her response to me "Your SORRY!, I'm the one who should be, I almost ran you over cause I was trying to break my own speed barrier of 200mph in this thing and it could've costed your live, mine and Alicia's here, so I'm the one who's at fault here and I should've thought this through more." I said with sorrow and a few tears and whimpering a little, Fluttershy walked up to me and she put me on my ass by force which shocked me a little but she hugged me very tightly.

How could she do this when I almost took her life away with my stupid ambition?

"Huh, Fluttershy?" I asked and she just shushed me "it's ok, I know you would never hurt me or my animals Shepard, the important thing is we all walked out of this alive, which makes me even happier for all of us" she responded with a smile and I hugged her back while Alicia stood there "Aww" she said and I just looked at her and rolled my eyes, I broke the hug and Fluttershy gave me a surprise kiss on the cheek and whispered in ear "Come see tomorrow night at 9 pm, at my cottage over there" she pointed out and at least I know I was close to home.

"See ya then Fluttershy" I whispered back to her and I got back up and dusted my robes and Fluttershy gasped and asked "Shepard, where did you get those robes, they look so good on you" she complimented "Hehe, Thanks, these robes came from Celestia as a gift to me, along with the swords and these" I showed her my hiddenblades that came out of my gauntlets and she eeped a little at the sight of them, "Like em' " I asked "Oooo, they look so clean and sharp Shepard, I would never get on your bad side" she said softly "Don't worry, I won't always have these on." And I winked at her and her cheeks blushed.

"I see ya later Flutters" and I waved goodbye and I motioned Ali to follow me to the car and we got in, I started the M3 up and pulled away going about 25 in 3rd gear cause I wanted to take it slow and cause an accident endangering me, Ali or Somepony else. "Who was that back there Shepard?" Alicia asked "That was my friend Fluttershy, I've known her ever since her and her friends brought me to Equestria" then she looked confused "Wait, you weren't born here, are you from a different world?" she asked and I told her my life story up until now.

_I had a kinda rough childhood, my mother was the only one to take care of me cause she told me when I was 12 that my father wasn't the best of fathers to grow up with. I did meet him when I was 13 and I saw what she meant. he was a very heavy drinker and didn't like that one bit, he went off on me saying 'I'm not his son' and all other kinds of bullshit like that. So I was a weak soul and I cried my eyes out and he didn't care not one bit about me or my mom, I was young but I wasn't dumb, but I was hoping that my father would be not the man my mom described. That was the only time I saw him after my mom got complete custody of me, she helped me through school and everything, she even paid for my college education in Technology and I also studied to be a little bit of a mechanic as well. It explains why I love cars so much and she helped me pursue it, she was the one that help me buy my Nissan S13, I will never trade it away._

_So you could say my four years of college was really good, I was taught well by my Mother. I wonder where she is right now, the pain I went through when I found out she passed away because of lung cancer, I left collage on April 18__th__ 2012, how Ironic, she died on her birthday. I was in the hospital room when she passed away, I held her hand tightly, she whispered a few words to me "Don't worry my son, I will always love you and be in your heart, don't grieve for me, I enjoyed my life with you as my son and will always look after you wherever you go, I love you ah…" she loosened her grip and passed away "I'm Sorry mom, I'm so sorry" I said while whimpering and crying my eyes out on the side off the hospital bed._

"_No, why does this have to happen now, why now, MOM!" I screamed out crying, but was very ironic, she went out while smiling and her eyes closed. That was 2 years ago since that day and I miss her always, but she did tell me one thing, 'no matter what, always carry on the path you choose' and I stay true to those words for everyday I live and breathe because of her and I hope her and God are still looking down at me, this is why I still pray every day since that day, I miss you mom._

I finished with telling her how I got here because of Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Mane 6 and how they have feeling for me, and I've grown some feeling for them as well, "And, now I ended up here because of them and I kinda feel glad they did because Earth is in mayhem right now because of the economy" I finished for Ali and she looked surprised as I stopped in front of her house and I turned the car off and we got out, "Thanks for bringing me home Shepard, I'm sorry for your Mother" she said "Don't worry about it, I'm fine" I said but she pulled me inside here house and I was put on the floor, It was too much at once cause she then kissed me hard almost suffocating me cause of her big smooth tongue overpowering mine, I gasped as she broke the kiss "You look like you're holding a lot of stress, I can help you, if you know what I mean" she fluttered her eyes so seductively and I knew what she mean's, oh no, someone help me.

I then got up and she pulled me by my robes upstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up, "I'll start the shower Shepard, I'll look away for you to get undressed" she said and I started to unbuckle my hiddenblades from my forearms and I unstrapped my swords and hung them up on the rack she has in there, followed by taking off my boots and my Cuirass and then my pants as well as my boxers I had on still.

I covered my junk with my hands and Alicia turned around and saw my body and gasped "Wow, Shepard I didn't know how in shape you are, Oh my Celestia you are sexy" I just blushed and looked away "Don't be embarrassed, we usually don't wear clothes here, I only wear this vest cause of style, now let me she what you're packing down there" I gulped as she came closer and removed my hands from my member and sack and she gasped at the sight of it, I was flaccid at the moment, but I did get a good look at it and it seemed odd, almost if I grown without knowing "Wow, your foal maker is big even when it's not erect" she said and I saw what she meant, I was at least 6 inches flaccid, I don't know how, it could be from the powers I got from Celestia, ironic how it increased the size of my prick, length, weight and thickness, seems permanent to me, thank you God always.

"How about we get washed first and we can discuss this when we're out, ok" and I got in and Alicia followed right behind me, oh man the water was just the right temperature too, nice and hot but not blistering hot, soothing type hot, I then soaped myself and it seems that Ali needed some help and I just chuckled "here, let me help you Ali" I said and soaped her up, scrubbing her lightly and also washing her wings with pristine care, she jumped as I did a little, but at the same time they shot up and were stiff, huh, it's like a wing boner, I chucked a little and finished a few minutes later, she then purred a little too, odd but ok.

"Your turn" she said and I eeped a little as she got started, she started scrubbing me nice and smoothly and it felt like I was being massaged as well cause of her hooves putting some weight with the wash cloth she has in her possession, "Ah.." I moaned and it felt amazing, she worked on my back, chest and lower areas too, but not touching my junk, hmm, till right now and she stroked it a little as well as cleaning it off with soap. I started to get hard and she gasped for a sec and I was embarrassed of it "Sorry, I can't help it, it feels so good" I said and she just chuckled a little, she then did something that was a true turn on, she kissed the tip of it and I shivered a little and my prick twitched a little from it, but at that moment, she stopped and I was wondering why, "Let's rinse off and take this to the bedroom."

We rinsed ourselves of the suds of soap and I was clean and so was she, her curves were showing and it looked so sexy and her nether regions were glistening and I could tell it wasn't water down there doing that cause I helped dry her off and I was dried too and she was still wet down there, she was ready for me, oh god, she is in X-rated mode, I could tell cause of her erotic eyes fluttering and a small grin on her face, I can feel it in my soul, sides, shoulders, almost everything.

She then dragged me out the bathroom while flying lightly and I knew I was in for it from her, oh no.

"Gah!" I screamed as she picked me up lightly and playfully tossed me to the bed, she then stratled me to the bed using my own weight and her's against me, she also tangled her hooves around my legs so I couldn't move, I like her feistiness, it fits her, we started to tongue kiss and I could barely breathe from it, it was so intense, I did cough a little from it as she broke the kiss and she just chuckled a little "That's just the start Shepard, don't worry, I don't bite, much" and I eeped highly pitched and she kept her eyes on me she went down south on me, oh damn "Ahhhhhuh…!" I moaned as she griped my member and stroked me lightly, I started to get hard fast "That's right, good boy" she teased me and I saw my length, it was at least 10.5 or 11 inches long, holy shit I did grow, I surprised myself cause before I was blessed with the size I had before but now, just damn "My Shepard, you're a big one aren't ya, let's see how much I can fit" she said and I arched my back and pulled my head back in the pillow cause of the head I was receiving from this mare "God damn girl.." I moaned cause it felt so good, she was putting a least half of my dick in her mouth, holy shit, she then pulled out and licked me on the sides like a lollipop, she then kissed my tip and moved to suck my balls, oh man, then she started to suck my tip and stroke me fast and I felt tell-tale signs of an orgasm "Ali, I'm gonna cum…hard" I warned her but it only made her go faster, Ah huh, "Oh god Ali, GAHHH!" I came in her face and mouth and she smiled and swallowed what was in her mouth and sucked me a little trying to get it all, some was on her face and she used her tongue to lick it up "That was amazing Shepard, I never made a stallion cum so much ever since this is my first time" I was shocked she was a virgo "You sure this is your first time?" I laughed but she gave a smile to me and I knew it "well, I take it slow with you ok, let me know if it hurts." I asked and I turned her over on her back "Now what's this?" I asked teasingly and she laughed at little, I then approached her lips and licked them lightly and kissed them lightly and she started to moan a little "She...pard stop... teasing me… please" she said cause I annoyed her a little so I did the Vegito grin and I grabbed my Member and enter slowly in her lips making contact with her walls "Ahhh…" we both groaned cause it felt amazing for the both of us "ok, I'm gonna take it slow ok" and she shook her head and I started to get down to business, she started to moan and scream lightly and I went at a faster pace, I think I broke her hymen and she screamed with pleasure "Oh Shepard, Harder, HARDER!" I did as she asked "Acknowledge!" I screamed and I went on a faster pace than normal and her puss was so wet and it felt good on my prick as it was going back and forth, front to back all I know is it was beautiful love, she then got bold and pushed me back and started to ride and grind me very fast, I felt her squirt at least 10 times cause she was screaming in ecstasy, "Ali, I'm gonna cum soon" I said "Me too AHH!" we fucked for at least another 5 to 7 minutes or something "Oh Shit Ali, here it comes" I screamed "Fill me with it, Oh my Celestia don't stop!" she stated and I used my remaining energy to pick up the pace, her ass checks were slapping against my thighs hard and it felt so good, I can't hold it anymore, fuck "Oh god I'm CUMMING!" I let loose a serious orgasm that my eyes went wide with pleasure and we both screamed loudly, I let it all in her puss and she slowly pulled out and my member was a wet noodle while my white stuff came out slowly and I cleaned up the mess with a little bit of magic, I thought hard and just did it "That should do it." I said and she layed on top of me and sighed a little and shiver a little and so did I.

"That was amazing Shepard" she said

"Yes it was, you were amazing, alright let's get some sleep Skullwriter, shall we?" I asked softly and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips and closed her eyes and the room around us started to become a blur around me and I let the darkness and blur surround me and I soon fell asleep, I guess I'm staying the night, fuck it.

_**Chapter End**_

_**I hope you enjoy the little thing between Alicia and Shepard, she was an idea a friend help me come up with, she will remain anonymous and I thank she for the idea, Sorry if this took a little longer than usual, I wanted it to be perfect, just be patient for the next one and stay pony my fellow Bronies & Pegasisters out there and God bless you. Goodnight I'm out **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Speed Barrier Broken

_**Chapter 6 – Speed Barrier Broken/Thu'um**_

_**Ok Bronies and Pegasisters, I'm so sorry if this is very late because my computer gone shitty on me and crashed, but I got it fixed and works just fine now. **_

_**But one more thing, this is gonna go on for a long god damn time and I assure you that it's gonna be good, the drama, comedy, racing and clop of course cause I know you Niggas love dat shit, but there isn't gonna be sex every chapter, that's a promise, but I won't be able to keep it all time. **_

_**Ok now that's out of the way, just to let you know I got a couple of ideas from my anonymous friend that I know in person and they're good, trust me, so I'm not gonna keep you waiting anymore, let's get back to Alicia and Shepard in her house in Ponyville.**_

_**10:20AM**_

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times before realized what I did last night. Alicia was still on top of me with my prick still inside her and very soft and she was still releasing on me because I heard her moaning in her sleep saying my name as if we were still doing it in her dream. "Shepard…harder…faster…Mmmmppppphhhh" is what she was saying in her sleep, ok, I just have to get up and put on my boxers and maybe get in her kitchen and make her breakfast and myself some as well.

"Ok, nice and easy" I said mentally while pulling myself and my member out of her puss and getting out of bed and replacing myself with a couple of pillows which she started to grip and hump and grind them slightly. Wow, I just laughed so hard mentally cause of her reaction of humping those pillows, anyways, I got my boxers on and a t-shirt I had that was white and I rubbed and scratched my bedhead hair that was a little longer than before, it was down to my shoulders now. When I get back to Twilight's castle I might cut it or spike it up with some hair gel or something of that matter, I have enough to spike it like Goku's Super Saiyan Transformation, only my hair is black, like false Super Saiyan or some shit related to it I don't know.

Anyways…

I got down the stairs and the kitchen was on my right, so I entered it and got to the fridge and opened it "Alright, let's see what she got up in this Motherfucka mane" I said with my Nigga side of me coming out and I looked around on the shelves and drawers to see if there's anything good. "Ok, this looks good" I said as I pulled out some eggs, peepers, onions and some cheese, I decided to make some Omelets and I pulled out some OJ as well.

"Ok, let's do this" I started up the stove and put some butter in the pan as soon as it got hot enough and I cracked the eggs in a bowl and started to beat them til they were a liquid yellow and poured them in the pan to spread the eggs out to cook it. Once it cooked enough I put the cheese, onions & peepers in there and I flipped it over.

I then decided to play some music on my phone, I played the song "R Cali" By A$AP Rocky and it went well cause I decided to move to it a little while cooking the Second Omelet which was mine. As soon as that was done so was the song, I repeated the last of the words to it "Do the Honors" and put it on the plate I had next to Alicia's omelet.

I then heard a pair of hooves come down the stairs, just as I was putting the omelets on the plates and place them on the table. I see Alicia standing there rubbing her eyes and yawning "Morning Ali, how did you sleep?" I asked as she was done yawning and smiled and flutter her eyes slowly. "I slept well, thanks to you and your foal-maker" she said teasingly and I just laughed lightly. "Hehe, well if you want to put it that way" I said and I was cleaning up the mess I made after putting the food on the table, and she did something really unexpected, she slapped me on my buttocks.

"Oi!" I screamed kinda loudly cause if the shock and she just giggled lightly. "Your cheeks are so firm that I could just slap them all day" she said and gave a smirk towards me. "Hehe, I guess you could but not too hard, I have to sit on those." We both laughed about it and I sat down with her, "Feed me Shepard" she asked me to feed her, giving me that puppy dog eyes look, fuck it, I might as well, she did the same in return. I got to admit, I'm a really good cook, the onions & peppers go so well together and it seems Alicia liked them as well. "Mmm, this is good Shepard, I'm surprised you aren't a cook" she complemented and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well, all that's put in this is a little something I call 'Experimenting' hehe" I responded.

We finished our food like a minute later or so, or at least I did and feed her the rest before heading out to Twilight's Castle, oh crap, she probably worried about me, I promised to be back 2 days ago so I better bounce right now. "I'm sorry Alicia, but I go right now, I promise to hang with you some other time, ok?" I said to her "Ok Shepard, I understand" and we hugged and kissed to finish it up. I then went upstairs to get my Assassin's Creed robes and boots on before I left out her door.

I got my clothes on and got downstairs then waved goodbye to Alicia and she waved back with her right hoof. I'm now outside "Ahhh, Sunlight, it always feels good" I said to myself as I walked to my M3 just gleaming in the sunlight.

I opened the door up with my key and got inside sitting on the only seat I the car, I'm gonna mod this thing so more people can ride with me with the help of using these new magic abilities Celestia gave me. I started that baby up and it spooked some of the ponies near it cause of it revving up and spitting a little bit of fire out the exhaust pipes.

Some unicorns and earth ponies got scared cause of some fire coming out the side exhausts on the right of the car, on what would be the passenger side. The only thing next to me is that long intake tube running out the side window. It's running in the middle of the car so another seat can go in here. Also a fire extinguisher in case there is a fire cause of a problem with the heat of the supercharger, cause no lie, when I was going 187 yesterday, it was getting hot inside, hope that doesn't happen.

Anyway, I pulled of going about 20mph down the street in 1st gear, surprising is that my gears are really long, so I can go about 80mph in first before shifting and then 95 in 2nd and 123 in 3rd, one day I'll reach 200mph if I can get enough space doing so, I wanna do it during the daylight so the ponies can see how fast I can go in this thing, especially Rainbow Dash, I gotta take her for a ride in this thing. Shoot the whole Mane 6 if I can, anyways I had my windows down and everypony was looking at me and I had my Music system playing "Right Above It" by Lil' Wayne & Drake, a good song in my opinion, I kept it at a volume of 10, it was loud but not defining except my supercharger making a low growl sound while moving along my engine sound, sexy as hell in my opinion.

Then all of the ponies got in a line on the left and right side of the road in front of me, I stopped and realizing they were cheering for me to go fast, I could hear their comments on me and my car

"Go faster!"

"Do It!"

"Make it do that whining Sound!"

"I love the colors!"

Ok so I backed up a little so I could get a better take off, the sound of me reversing is the same sound of the supercharger in my car. I went at least 20mph in reverse before stopping near the end of the ponies' line on both sides near a small shop that other ponies were watching me from the inside. Some had popcorn or some type of sweet or snack for what I saw in my rearview mirror. I thought I'd give them a good show. So I put my car in a complete stop, I then decided to do a burnout to get some grip on the road in front of me. I saw at least a full mile of road in front of me.

"_This could be my chance to go 200mph" _I thought to myself as I rolled down my windows to let the air flow through my car as I drive.

My Tires were smoked enough and I had enough grip on the road, I revved my car at a certain point, almost redline but not exactly at that point. I then made my decision and went for it. I peeled off with my Supercharger howling really loudly and everyone was cheering.

1st to 2nd, then 3rd to 4thgoing about 162 then hitting 5th about half-way through the mile and then hitting 197 at 6th and the needle slowly going up.

198, 199, YES 200mph! Wait I'm still going up, I can feel it, the needle is going beyond the 200 range, and I'm still climbing up in my long 6th gear. Holy shit, I'm toping of at 242mph with the rpm meter staying at 9000 rpms, engine howling and everything is a blur passing by me, I had my windows down and the wind is whipping like all kinds of crazy hell at this speed. I'm near the end of the mile, I got my foot of the gas and just let it slow down naturally since there is nothing in front of me, which is perfect.

I braked when I was at 180mph and just shifted down all the way and put it in neutral once I was near 50mph. then I heard the crowd of ponies cheer me on and that one pony with the crossed crazy eyes with grey coat and blonde mane landed on top of my car's hood and talked to it like it was really alive, technically it is since it's running off fuel, oil and other things.

Once she was doing that I stepped out of my car with my music playing loudly some Dubstep, it was Skrillex's song "Scary Monsters & Nice Sprites" which sounded awesome as I got out and made myself known. And everyone was shocked of me stepping out and some of the crowd rushed up to me, I braced myself to be bombarded.

"OH CRAP!" I screamed as 8 ponies just jumped me and knocked the breath out of me and I was on the ground being suffocated. "Get…off…me….please!" I screeched and they got off me, thank god and I coughed a little and got up from suffocating.

"UUhhh…" I said trying to catch my breath, I then noticed a few of the ponies taking turns in my car and sitting in the racing seat, "Hey, what are you guys doing?!" I yelled because I didn't say that they could be in my car and I gotta be somewhere, "ok everypony, leave my BMW alone cause I need to get some fuel for it and I need to see Twilight right now" and the crowd let out a loud "Aww" sound and I felt bad but it had to be done.

"Don't worry everypony, I might put on another show like I did right now for some other time else, ok" I responded and they cheered on.

"_Ok, time to get out of here and back to Twi's" _I said mentally while looking at the time on a nearby clock, it was already 11, which surprised me as I getting back in my car, but to my surprise, there was a certain pony in there that wanted to a ride in my new car since the party at Pinkie's place, Sugar Cube Corner, it was Rainbow Dash. "Hey Shep!" she surprised me as I close the door "WHOA what the… Rainbow Dash, what, when, how…mmph!" I was surprised by a tongue kiss by her and it felt good because her tongue was so big and overpowering, I gasped for air as she broke the kiss a few seconds later "Hehe, oh man you're a really good kisser Shep" Rainbow Dash giggled a little and gave me that seductive look that is such a turn on, oh god help me right now.

"By the way Shepard, what was that blue flame coming out the right side of your car's pipe things" I was a little shocked and stupefied of what she said cause I had no response to it, that could only mean one thing, "Blue flame, are you sure it wasn't a yellow-ish gold flame with black smoke?" and she nodded no "Nope, it was a blue flame, I saw it happen when you went really fast and was leaving a strong burning smell as it came out" that could only mean one thing, my magic was effecting my car and allowing me to use Nitrous without me even realizing it, even though this car is really fast, I could've topped off at 242 without it, but that's amazing.

"It might be my Magic affecting my car." I said "Wait, since when could you use magic, I thought only Unicorns and Alicorns could only use Magic, but you, how?" I just chuckled a little at Rainbow Dash's response and stopped the car and put the E-Brake on and put the car in Neutral so I could explain to her.

"When I was in Canterlot, Princess Celestia gave me this gift to allow me to use 100% of my brain power without going completely insane. A useful trick but she also said that with that ability, I can learn magic and I fell it getting stronger slowly but shortly by the minute. So I'm guessing that blue flame from my Exhaust pipes was my magic flowing into the car to create a liquid substance known a Nitrous Oxide or NOS for short." I explained and she was surprised of my response.

"I never heard of Nitrous being used on this type of thing ever, I thought it was only used for dental purposes but too much and it's poisonous or something of that matter." She said "That's true but this Nitrous is specifically made for cars, like this one, hmm I wonder?"

I then focused really hard because I was trying to create a tank of NOS inside the trunk of the car that is hooked up through different valves made for the system connecting to the engine. Reason is these valves are here is because it eases stress on the engine so it won't blow it.

"Mmmppphhh… na got it!" I said because I saw the gauges for the NOS appear on my dash board of the car "Awesome" I said, "what's awesome Shep?" Rainbow asked, "Well, let's just say there's a big Tank of Burn Nitrous in the trunk of this GT-R." and her face lit up like she was going to explode "That is AWESOME Shepard, by the way, what does GT-R mean in the name of this "BMW" as you call it?"

So I explained "Well GT-R stands for Gran Turismo Racing, this is the racing version of the BMW M3 E46 model, GT-R means it's for racing but I can tell this is the street racing one with the body-kit and Spoiler on it, which is why I'm able to drive it here on the open road."

"That's cool, I never knew that cars raced or anything that raced in your world, that's so awesome, especially when you tell it Shep" she said while rubbing a hoof near my private areas and it made the blood rush to my cheeks and cause a slight nose bleed to occur. Oh god what's going to happen?

Anyway I was on the road to Twilight's castle and Rainbow still in my car. I got to the front of the castle about a minute or so later with my supercharger howling down and I was right in front while Twilight was standing right at the front door. I got out but Rainbow was waiting for me in the car, she must have something planned for me, oh shit. Ok "hey Twilighly!" I said to her and her wings perked up and she ran and jumped into my arms as I held them out wide and she tackled me so hard that I landed on my back with her on top of me. "Oh Shepard, my Sheppyweppy, I'm so glad you're ok, don't ever scare me like that ever, you stupid human" she said in a very worried voice and bopped me right on the nose with her hoof and it really hurt that I held it tightly "Ow, God damn it Twilighly, what you do that for?" I said with slight annoyance.

"Because you scared me to death AND, you said you would be home 2 days ago, I thought you got hurt!" she said "I'm sorry, Celestia really had a problem and I needed to help her with it also it nearly costed my life in the process, I'm sorry, I'll never frighten you like that again" I said to her.

And her look changed from anger to slight worry and sacredness right in front of me. "Look, I'll make it up to you tomorrow ok, I promise" and I kissed her on the cheek lightly and her face changed from worry to happiness. "Ok, what I need right now is a shower and some fresh pair of clothes, also a good meal" I said and she got off me so I could get up off the ground and dust myself off, man I definitely need to wash these later on.

"Ok Shepard, I'll go make you something while you're in the shower ok." I smiled and looked at her and said "Thank You Twilight, appreciate it."

So I walked to my M3 and said something to Rainbow Dash to tell her to meet me at Fluttershy's at 9 o'clock if she wants to see me again later on today cause right now it was about 2pm and I know it's gonna be awhile "But I promise to give you that ride some other time ok." I finished to her

"Ok Shep' see ya then" and she got out of the M3 and flew off really quickly towards her house in the clouds I believe, "_I gotta go up there one day"_ I thought to myself as I locked my car and closed up the windows and headed In the castle for a much needed shower.

Right now I was walking the long hallway after I closed the front door of the castle with Twilight already cooking something good, I wonder what it is because it smells good. Anyway I entered the bedroom and stripped myself down to nothing and got in the bathroom and ran the water and waited till it was the right temperature. In the mean time I decided to play some music on my phone out loud to fit the mood of what's going on, It was 'Collard Greens' by Schoolboy Q & Kendrick Lamar. I got in and it felt good and I started to sing some of the lyrics to it. Yes, I sing in the shower when I'm in a good mood like now.

"Oh, oh, luxury

Chidi-ching-ching could buy anything, cop that

Oh, oh, collard greens

Three degrees low, make it hot for me, drop that

Oh, oh, down with that shit

King shit, smoke this, get down with the shit, aye

Oh, oh, down with the shit

This that, pop this down with the shit"

"She want some more of this, I give her more of this, I owe her this. In fact, I know she miss the way I floored this, I'm forgis, I know my Houston partners, drop a four on this, and focus, and slow it down, alright, let me blow this bitch." I sang to Kendrick's part as I was washing my hair and about to get out. I turned off the water as the song was ending with just the instrumental "man I feel good".

So now I entered the bedroom and took the towel of my waist and looked myself in the mirror just wondering what is wrong with me. "I don't look any different except for my size has grown, which I find quite odd since I would have never known that Magic would enhance the length and weight of my dick." I just laughed loudly cause I usually don't look at myself in the mirror while I'm plain butt-naked.

Anyway I just turned around and decided to put some clothes on, I put on some boxers and my green-black shorts on along with my belt & buckle, and then I put on my Halo 4 T-shirt. I didn't want to put on my shoes so I just put on some sandals, Then I grabbed a comb and used it to get my hair straight and used some hair gel to spike the curve ends of my hair. I also put my Hiddenblade gauntlets on, as well as my Kenway Family Swords which were strapped to my sides.

I then headed out the bedroom door to get to the kitchen. I smelled… meat cooking, I'm wondering what type but I know its meat, definitely it's meat. Oh man the smell is so intoxicating; I had to have it oh my god! I'm just wondering how she knows how to cook meat; I had to find out to be sure. I finally made it to the kitchen and saw Twilight cooking some fish; oh shit she knows how to cook FISH!

"Mmmmm….." I groaned cause it smelled so good oh, I had to have some "Hey Shepard, I thought I make a little something that spike got from the butchery, some nice fresh salmon" she said and my mouth was drooling from it cause it was so intoxicating and smelled so fresh. She was using what smelled like 'Old Bay' seasoning and I love Old Bay seasoning on my food, it goes good on any type of mean you could possibly cook.

"Is that Old bay seasoning?!" I said out loud and she nodded and I just gave a big smile and kissed her on the cheek "Thank You Twilight." I said and she smiled and responded "Of course Shepard whatever you need." She finished cooking the salmon a few moments later along with some Alfredo pasta and some mixed vegetables. "This looks good Twi, thanks again" and I took my first bite of the delectable fish and it was good, the old bay goes good with this, the pasta and vegetables were just perfect as well.

I finished about a minute or so later, "That was great Twilight, Thank you" and hugged her "Your welcome, and Shepard." She said "Yes?" I said "Rarity said she wanted to see you for something important, something about new clothes." She said "Ok, I'll go over there and check it out, maybe I could get something custom made I like." I said because I could ask her to make me a shirt that I saw on hot topic a couple of months ago. It was shirt that had 3 different logos on it; it was BMW, Nissan & Honda, my three favorite car companies.

"Ok Twilight I'm heading out, but before I leave, I gotta tell you something and show ya something as well." I said to her "What is it Shepard." And I explained. "While I was at Canterlot with the Princess, she gave me something that will help me while I'm in Equestria with you." And her eyes looked at me with a bit of joy and excitement. "What are you saying Shepard, what did she give you" I just smiled and answered

"She gave me… abilities, these abilities allow me to use 100% of my brain also the ability to learn magic" and her eyes lit up with happiness, I could tell cause stars lit up in her eyes with a big smile "YOU can learn magic now!" and I nodded "Oh wow, do you know what this means, I can teach you everything I know!"

I guess I could learn a few things from Twilight "I'd be honored to learn under you, my Princess of Magic" and took her hoof and kissed it and made her blush. "Oh stop you silly human" and I just smiled "Ok, is there a few basic tricks you could show me" I said "Yes, let me see here" and she made a book appear in front of me "Here Shepard, use this, it's a book about magic for Novices, some very basic ones, here let me show you" and she flipped the pages and showed me one, page 11, Levitation spell.

"Ok, that sounds pretty easy" I said and closed my eyes and began clearing my mind of anything else "Focus Shepard, I know you can do it" Twilight said to me to give me confidence, I opened my eyes and stuck out my hand which started to glow a Indigo type color and I focused. Then the book wasn't in Twilight's grasp anymore. It was in my control, It wasn't glowing that Magenta type color Twilight was giving off, instead it was my dark indigo color, which surprised me a little and Twilight. Then the page started to flip to the next one as well "Ha wow, I didn't know I could flip the page too… awesome!" I said out of joy.

"I knew you could do it, but I'm surprised you could flip the page as well. Ok, now let's try a more advanced spell than that one" She then made that book disappear and made another one appear, it was a black book saying "Advanced Magics" and it looked interesting so Twilight opened it up and turned to page 45, "Teleportation" it said, "This one looks interesting" I said "Don't worry Shepard, this only took me a hour to perfect this, but don't over stress it, it could give you a headache" Twilight said to me "Now, think of a place and use that image to take you there" she said to me.

"Ok, let's do this" I thought of something, but I did it with style, I thought of Dragonball Z and put my index finger and middle finger to my forehead and concentrated. My two fingers started to glow as I focused, I got a little surprised for Twilight and I smiled at her as she asked me something. "Shepard, why are you using your two fingers while concentrating on teleporting?" she asked with a slight chuckle and I smiled as an Indigo light surrounded me and I teleported behind her and she didn't know where I went. "Oh no, Shepard where'd you go, oh no, I should've given him that spell, it's too advanced!"

I just rubbed my head of the sweat on it and put my hand on Twilight's Back and it guess I surprised her a little "Gah!" she eeped and she turned around to see me "It's ok Twilight, I'm fine." I then went down to hug her cause she started to cry. "Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere" and I wiped away her tears. "I was worried that I might lose you cause Teleportation is very tricky, it could send you anywhere, like a pit full of Timberwolves or a Mountain full of Dragons if you're not careful" she finished and I'll admit, it kinda did scare me a little.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to surprise you by Teleporting behind you" we just laughed about it "And I don't plan on teleporting to a mountain of Dragons any time soon, speaking of Dragons... I got an idea I wanna try something" I said and thought really hard "meet me outside Twilight" and like that I teleported outside.

I waited a few seconds and Twilight met with me "What is it Shepard?" and I focused, wonder if this will work. "Ok, here it goes." And I focused a said three words that I always wanted to say and actually work. "Watch this, if it works that is" I said.

"Wondering if what works?" I heard Twilight say as I said the three words as loud as I could muster.

"FUS RO DAH!" and like that a strong blue wave of energy came out my mouth and pushed everything in its path. It was just like in Skyrim, my mouth was little dry from doing that but it worked

"All Yeah, it worked!" I said with excitement and Twilight was startled and shocked of what I just did. "What was that Shepard, why did you shout like that?!" I just laughed and explained to her what I did.

"That Twilight was a Thu'um, a Shout in the Dragon Tongue, or at least in the video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" I said to her

"A Thu'um, I never thought Shouting was a type of magic, except for the royal Canterlot voice." She said to me and I laughed a little and I decided to try another.

"I got another one, the last one I did was called Unrelenting Force, there are three words in a Shout, in that one was Fus, Ro, & Dah which means Force, Balance, & Push, it's mostly fictional but I guess not anymore"

"I wonder if I can do that as well, it is a type of magic right?" Twilight Asked "Yes, it is a type of Magic, in Skyrim it was considered an old use of magic using only your voice in magic, but here's another one I learned or at least one I know at heart, ok let's see if I have enough space."

Then I noticed a couple of Ponies we're gathering around us and watching, maybe they heard my Unrelenting Force Shout cause I was really loud, like the sound of a high wind blowing in a storm behind thunderclaps.

Ok here it goes "WULD NAH KEST!" and I sprinted in a bright silver light ahead at a high rate of speed, I think I did at least did the speed of sound when I did that as I came to a complete stop near Sugar Cube Corner, "Whoa, I went really far" I said to myself because right now I was on another side of town and, I guess I did go at the speed of sound cause I got here from there in less than a few seconds, I didn't even expect to go that far cause in the game, you only go what 50 feet away or something. I just went a least or if not more, 10x that distance.

Then Twilight teleported next to me, "Wow Shepard, I barely saw you move at that speed, it matched Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, which one was that?" she asked and I answered "That Twilight was Whirlwind Sprint, the words are Wuld, Nah, & Kest which means Whirlwind, Fury, & Tempest" I said "That's amazing, I love it when you shout like that" my cheeks blushed with red and I smiled really stupidly, "Ah Shucks." I then remembered the second thing I wanted to tell Twilight. "Hey Twilight, I almost forgot to tell you the second thing that happened in Canterlot." I said to her. "What is it?" she asked "I met someone, a good friend indeed, she was very beautiful." I said and she looked shocked and happy at the same time. "Oh, what's her name?" she replied. "Alicia Skullwriter" I said to her and she seemed eager to meet her "Cool, I hope I can meet her soon" she said with a smile.

After that I decided looked around to see some of the other ponies shocked of my appearance on how fast I got here and Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere "Wee that was fast Shepard, almost as fast as my pinkie speed." She said and I was like "Whoa, where did you come from?" cause she was right in my face and I felt her hooves on my back.

"Oh I came from over there in the store I work at, I saw you arrive at the front door and went to go see you, what we're those words you were shouting cause I never heard anything like it, what was it, WHAT WAS IT?!" she said with a mouthful and it took a sec to register it in my mind, "I was doing Whirlwind Sprint" I responded to Pinkie.

"Whirlwind Sprint, what's that?" She asked and I explained the same thing I did to Twilight and she was amazed at my power of magic. "That's amazing Shepard, I love you even more" she said then kissed me with speed that matched my Whirlwind Sprint like it was nothing, leaving me with red blushed cheeks. Ok, I need to get to Rarity's; I guess I could ask Twilight since Pinkie hopped away in a bliss singing "La La" and stuff in that nature.

"Hey Twilight, can you point me in the direction of Rarity's place" I asked her "Sure, it's not far from here, just walk across the park bridge and go right, it's not hard to miss" she said "Thanks Twilight" I said to her, I decided to walk there instead of taking the BMW or Nissan.

The walk was pretty cool; I was able to see a lot of the town I never noticed because I drive almost everywhere. Shops, cafes and restaurants and all kinds of stores that sold foreign goods which looked kinda interesting from what I saw.

"Ok, enough distractions, on to Rarity's" I said so nothing else with stop me, besides if some punk pulled a knife on me, I'd just do a quick jab with my hiddenblade and end it right then and there.

I arrived after a few minutes of walking across the bridge and walking up to the building called 'The Carousel Boutique'. "What a nice place" I said while looking at it, it was cool with the shapes of two ponies on the top floor area, also the watch tower near the top.

Anyways, I walked to the front door and enter to hear the bell ring; I'm guessing a sign for Rarity to now a customer is entering. "Just a minute!" I heard a voice say in the far back of the store, Rarity my guess. "Ah Shepard, good to see you darling" Rarity said as she entered the main floor from another door on the left. "Good to see you too Rarity" and me and her hugged for a sec then she surprised me with a tongue kiss, then it hit me, I'm being shared by the Mane 6, I gasped for air from the kiss as she broke it.

"Hmhm… now you kissed a real mare Shepard" she responded which had me dumb founded right then and there cause I couldn't say a word for how shocked I was from this, 6 ponies, 6 women, that are sharing me, holy shit.

"Now, let's see if we can fit you into new clothes shall we" she said and motioned me to come in the back with her, oh boy. "Oh wow" I said as I entered her workshop of clothing materials and sowing machines and other sorts related to it. "Now Shepard, do you mind removing the clothes you have on, including your undergarments, I need to take your measurements" she said, which made me a little uncomfortable, but I did it anyway.

"Oh my Shepard, I didn't know a gentlemen like you would be so physic" the white mare unicorn said to me as she examined every part of my body. I was completely naked and I could tell she was staring at my chest and my waist down cause she was staring and blushing at the same time while walking around me, taking in every detail about me.

"Ok Shepard, just hold still while I measure your legs, waistline, torso and arms" she said as she took her measuring tape in her magical grasp. It took a few minutes and I was getting tired of standing In the middle of her workshop in my birthday suit. "Mmhm… ok… got it, you can put your clothes back on darling" she said then surprised me with a kiss on an unusual spot on my body, she kissed my butt cheek.

"What the… Rarity what are doing down there?!" I asked her and she only giggled and continued with doing her business with making me new clothes with my measurements in her notes I believe. So right now I took no time in putting my clothes on, also it was a little cold inside her workshop so I had to get them on. "So Rarity, you sure you can make a new set of clothes" I asked and she shook her head yes and answered me "Yes, just take a seat darling, they will be done soon" she said and I took my seat and waited.

I eventually nodded out because of boredom and such, but I didn't realize I fell asleep until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. "Shepard, wake up darling, your clothes are finished" Rarity told me as I snorted a little from my slumber "…huh, oh ok, thanks Rarity" I said kinda raspy cause my throat was a little dry.

I grabbed my clothes and surprised of how well she made them, 3 pairs of Black shorts, 3 pairs of grey-blue jeans, 10 pairs of underwear and socks, 5 white and 5 black. I also got 5 custom t-shirts, one of them was a shirt that I was gonna ask her to make.

It was the Shirt with the 3 logos of car companies, on the chest piece of the Shirt was the BMW logo and on the left shoulder was The Honda Logo and the right shoulder was the Nissan Logo. On the back of the shirt, it said BMW Power and JDM Family on it.

"Whoa, thanks Rarity, how did you know I wanted this shirt?" I asked with excitement towards her. "Well Twilight told me and showed me what each of those symbols looked like from your world, also the writing on the back took a little extra time but it was worth the challenge, so I thank you for that."

I looked at her and smiled then hugged her "Thank you as well Rarity, Especially this shirt" I said and with that said, I surprised her with using my magic to levitate the rest of the clothes while I put on my new car shirt.

"Wow, it's a perfect fit, thank you again, hey what's wrong Rarity?" I asked her and her look was of shock "Shepard, since when do you use magic, I thought only Unicorns like myself and Alicorns could use magic, I was never aware humans could do so" she said with complete shock.

"Well that's a long story so here's the short version, I went to Canterlot 2 days ago and I helped Princess Celestia with something and she decided to unlock my full potential of my brain as a reward for helping her, and in return I'm able to learn Magic Abilities just like you guys." I said to answer her question "Amazing, I'm surprised the Princess was able to do this for you, I like you even more" she said. "I feel the same way Rarity, but Thank you again for the clothes, I gotta get going, I'll see ya another time ok" I said to her because I checked my phone for the time and it was 8:30pm, I didn't realize it was this late. "Ok Shepard, see you later and here, use this bag to carry your clothes" she gave me a big bag to carry my clothes. "Thanks, see ya" I said and gave her a quick kiss then exited her workshop.

Once I was outside, I focused and used my magic to teleport myself to the Castle, I arrived in the bedroom with the clothes and put them on the dresser with the rest of my stuff so I can put them away later but I kept my Car logo shirt on with my jeans, I then decided to put on my Black Adidas. I then grabbed the keys to my Nissan S13 cause I haven't driven that since I got the GT-R, The S13 is still fast since I've been building that thing for 2 years ever since my mom passed and I was still in collage and working, speaking of work, I need to find a job around here so I have some type of income.

I'll worry about that later, right now I gotta get to Fluttershy's, I don't know what but I have a strange feeling that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash might have a plan to have sex with me somehow, it's a hunch but it might be true. Oh well, if it happens, it happens cause Twilight, Pinkie and that one pony Alicia already got a chance with me and they were all virgins, odd but ironic.

Anyway, I got to the castle garage and used the key to unlock my car and sat inside it, ok so this car doesn't have Nitrous and I don't plan on doing so because I wanna keep this one all engine, so I started it up and the garage door opened so I leave.

So I'm outside now and took off with my Turbocharger spooling up and blowing out some air which sounded so awesome, it felt really good to drive this car, it was dark right now so I turned on the lights on the car which folded up and are so sexy, I love that feature of this car. Anyway I followed the road outside Ponyville and ended up on a dirt road leading right where Fluttershy's would be. I was going 40 mph in 3rd gear just taking it slow as I was going down the road; I saw her cottage in a distance. I approached and a bunch of animals were around it but they went away as soon as they saw my car approach with its deep growling engine approaching.

I parked in near the small bridge going up to her place and got out of my S13. I walked up to the front door of her house and knocked on it lightly "Fluttershy, it's me Shepard" I said and I heard someone inside coming to the door. "Just a minute" I heard a low monotone voice said on the other side of the door.

The door opened and I looked down a few feet and saw the yellow Pegasus looking up on me. She must be at least 4'11' while on all 4s but if she stands up on 2 legs, which they can surprisingly, she must be 5'4' or something. Which is not that bad if ya think about it because I think I'm the tallest next to Celestia.

"Hey Fluttershy, I made it" I said to her and her eyes lit up joy. "Oh… Shepard, I'm glad you were able to make it, come in." she said and motioned for me to follow her in. The door was a little small but I ducked down but once inside I was not that tall cause the ceiling was at least 9 feet in the air so I had more than enough room to stand up straight.

"This is a nice place you got here Fluttershy" I said to her and she looked back and smiled. "Thank you Shepard, how about I make us some dinner" she said "That sounds great to me Flutters, do you want some to help?" I said to her. "Oh, that would be great but you don't have to" she said in her low voice as we walked to the kitchen.

She started the burners on the stove so we could get things cooking, then she went to the fridge on the left and pulled out a couple of items from it. It looked like some vegetables, fruits, noodles and some other stuff for making a sauce of some sort.

"Here Shepard, cut up the vegetables while I start on the noodles and fruits" Fluttershy said to me. "Ok, you leave it to me, hey you mind if I play some music while were doing this?" I asked and she just nodded and responded "Yes you can Shepard." I started to play "Backseat Freestyle" by Kendrick Lamar while cutting the vegetables and slightly dancing while doing it. Then I noticed something when I looked to the window on my left, I saw Rainbow Dash just sitting there watching me and Fluttershy cooking.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, wanna help us out by setting up the table" Fluttershy asked and she hopped up and responded "I'm on it Flutters" and she flew pretty fast and set up the table really quick.

"Done in 10 Seconds flat" she said and I looked and it was set perfectly. "Nice one Rainbow Dash" I said to her complementing her on her work with the table and how fast she done it.

Ok so we finished cooking the food 12 minutes later, it was an Alfredo Pasta with an assortment of vegetables and fruits on the side, it all smelled good too.

"Wow, this looks good guys" Rainbow Dash said "Oh… well, you should really thank Shepard, he's a really good cook and all" Fluttershy said "Nonsense, you did most of the work Flutters and it all came out good, I just made the vegetables."

So we began to eat our supper, "Wow, this is really good guys" Rainbow commented. "I agree with you Rainbow Dash, we did a great job" I said and patted my hand on Fluttershy's shoulder while saying that. We finished up a few minutes later, I put the dishes in the sink and started to wash them, "Ok, let's get 'er done" I said to myself, a little Larry the Cable Guy action I just did right then there.

I finished them in less than a few minutes anyway. "Ok all done" I said to myself and I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw Fluttershy grab my hand and lead me to her living room and saw Rainbow Dash sitting down near a table with a 3 glasses laid out with a bottle of something good.

"I thought we can talk a little bit so we can know each other better" Fluttershy suggested to me. "Sounds good to me, I need a drink anyway" I said to her and Dash and they both laughed about it as I sat down and Flutter's opened the bottle up and it smelled good and strong, whatever it is. "Smells good, whatever it is" I said to the girls, "It's a very special drink I've been saving it for this moment" Fluttershy said. "Oh really hmm…?" I asked like it was very mysterious but awesome at the same time.

Then Fluttershy poured the glasses full of that special liquor, what was odd is that they dared me, well Rainbow Dash dared me to chug down my entire glass down. "Alright, I'll do it" and drank the liquor down fast. I coughed a little cause of the strong taste in my mouth burned my throat "Gah, oh man, hmm, it's not so bad" I said cause the burn went away a few seconds later. "Why are you girls laughing at me like that?" I asked and I knew something was up, then my eyes shot opened really quick and I swore my pupils went very small at that moment. "What…did…you…make…me…do…?" I asked shockingly because I couldn't move and everything was fading out of my site. I was fighting it but then I was being carried by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and I was placed on a bed upstairs. I couldn't fight it anymore, not even my magic could get me out of this as I passed out. Oh God help me please!

I was out cold for who knows how long, but when I did wake up; I felt something on the lower part of my body. "Uhhh…. What's going on here?" I said sluggishly as I woke up from my slumber but realized I was unable to move cause I was tied up from my arms and my legs spread wide. "Ahh!" I gasped and I heard 2 women laughing lightly, my guess is Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. "Oh your awake, good, we wouldn't want you to sleep on us, no, we want you feel everything" Fluttershy said to me in her regular calm tone which I find very sexy as hell at the moment and WHY I'M THINKING THAT RIGHT NOW!?

I opened my eyes and saw Shy and Dash near the bottom of what I presume is a bed I'm on just laying down with Shy holding my Prick and Dash grasping my Sack and Balls firmly. "Oh no, what are you going to do?" I asked kinda in a scared but excited way "This" they both responded and I arched my back cause of what they did. "Oh Crap!" I screamed and my voice cracked at the same time cause Shy started to suck me while Dash was sucking my sack and lightly squeezing them, oh god it felt so good.

"Ahhuh… please, don't stop" I said softly and they continued, but at one moment they changed positions to where Dash was sucking me off and Flutters licking my jewels. I wonder if this their first time cause if it is, it's a damn lie cause the head I'm receiving feels like they've done this before. They continued this for a couple of minutes and I felt my orgasm approaching "Girls, I'm gonna cum soon, and hard!" I screeched cause it felt so good and then I notice they were both licking my rod, just glazing it lightly, "Oh god girls, I'm cumming Ahh!" and at that moment, I released all over their faces cause they aimed it at their faces as they stroked it. "Ahhhhhhuhh…." I gasped cause it felt so good and Iooked at them both and they were licking each other's faces to get all my semen that came out and some that covered my member as well.

"I'm sure that you can cum more than that Shepard" Rainbow Dash said and she motioned Fluttershy to do something and I was a little scared of what might happen next. They untied my wrists but I was still tied by my legs. Next thing I know is that Fluttershy got on top of my member while Rainbow Dash sat on my face with her Puss and glory hole in my sight. Her puss was leaking purple fluids which dripped on my lips and it tasted like, no joke, some Skittles goddamn it, HAHAHAHA!

"Oh, Shepard, your foal maker is so big, mmmppphhh!" I heard Fluttershy say to me as she sat down and engulfed my entire prick in her wall, holy shit, she is a virgin, I'm her first and I just hope it's the same with Rainbow Dash. I then started to eat out Rainbow Dash, she tasted like none other, not even Pinkie Pie could match this, "Ahh, Shepard lick my Rainbow, harder" Rainbow Dash moaned and I proceed to do so, "Gah!" I heard Fluttershy scream and I felt her cumming on my prick nonstop, it felt so warm to feel her juices flood my member as she pounded it.

I had one of my fingers inside Rainbow's glory hole while my other 2 fingers were pinching her clit. "Oh Shepard, don't stop I'm gonna cum all over you" Rainbow Dash said and I sucked on her Puss like no tomorrow. "Ahh, I'm Cumming" Dash screamed and she squirted hard in my face and it tasted like Skittle flavored juice, oh it was good.

Then I noticed that Dash and Flutters did a quick tongue kiss leaving a saliva strand connecting their mouths as they broke the kiss. Next the two switched again with Rainbow Dash grinding on me now and Fluttershy's Puss and glory hole now facing me now. This went on for who knows how long but I heard Dash screaming loudly, she was a virgin as well cause I felt her hymen brake the moment she put it in.

I then started to eat out Fluttershy and I got to say it was amazing; she tasted like fresh cut diced pineapples. Holy shit it reminds me of that song by Rick Ross w/ Drake & Wale called 'Diced Pineapples'. Oh god, this is gonna end well, I don't know why I think that's a bad thing, but it seems that way right now. Rainbow Dash screaming loudly cause she was pounding the shit out of my prick and Fluttershy gasping really loudly cause of me licking her diced pineapple flavored clit, which was amazing.

I feel it happening again, my orgasm is approaching fast, I gotta warn them. "Girls, I'm going to cum!" I said out loud and Dash pulled out while Fluttershy joined her at the bottom and started to give me head. "Cum for us Shepard, let it all out!" Rainbow Dash screamed as her and Fluttershy were both stroking me and licking my tip, oh shit. "Here it comes!" I said softly and let out a scream that sounded like I was singing a little, it sounded like my voice was autotuned like T-Pain's autotune.

"**Oh damnit" **my voice still autotuned and I don't know how to change it. "Wow, you taste like vanilla Shepard" Fluttershy said to me with Rainbow Dash agreeing with her. "Whoa, Shepard what happen to your voice" Rainbow Dash asked me. "**What do you me Rainbow Dash, whoa, umm…? I think my voice is autotuned up or something?" **my voice still buggy with this… autotune or whatever this is, I wonder if this is something to do with my magic developing without me knowing. All I know is that I'm tired and my body is worn out and my member is a nothing but a wet noodle with Pegasi juice all over it.

"Ok guys, I think my voice is back to normal so can we get some sleep?" I asked calmly trying not to be over dramatic.

"Ok Shepard, let's get some shut eye" Fluttershy responded and my legs were untied by Rainbow Dash. They repositioned themselves next to me, Rainbow on my right and Flutters on my left. As soon as they made themselves comfortable around me, Fluttershy pulled up the covers all around us, I didn't have my boxers on me so I just slept in the nude with them. Whatever, screw it.

"Goodnight Fluttershy, goodnight Rainbow Dash" I said and gave them each a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Shepard" both of them said to me and we soon drifted asleep moments later.

_**Chapter End**_

_**I'm sorry if this took a little while than expected, I was trying to make this perfect just for you niggas, I was also kinda lazy and other shit like that cause I was playing Skyrim, COD, and NFS or stuff related to that, anyway ON TO THE NEXT ONE!**_


End file.
